Quand on aime mordre
by Luwynda
Summary: YAOI-UA- Londres, 1890. Roxas, jeune écrivain, rencontre un étrange personnage aux longues canines…
1. Chapter 1

**Titre **: Quand on aime mordre… – Premier chapitre : _Quand on aperçoit un grand homme aux cheveux rouges… _

**Auteur **: Luwynda

**Mail**: Kingdom Hearts

**Genre :** fiction

**Disclamer **: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

**Couples**: Axel x Roxas, Riku x Sora, Naminé x Kairi

**Note de l'auteur **: Cette histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif donc n'a aucun rapport avec le Kingdom Hearts de base. De plus, cela se passe au 19ème siècle dans la ville de Londres.

**Warning **: Les homophobes, passez votre chemin.

**Résumé**:

**YAOI**-UA- Londres, 1890. Roxas, jeune écrivain, rencontre un étrange personnage aux longues canines…

_Bonne lecture ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !_

Londres, 1890.

Roxas Hearts est le fils du grand Dr. Hearts, médecin de renom. Ils vivent ensemble dans un petit appartement sur Bow Street ne comportant que trois petites pièces où s'entassent, depuis des années, bibelots, papiers et objets en tout genre. Roxas occupe une des pièces, et son père se sert de sa chambre comme bureau de consultation.

Ce matin-là, le 24 août 1890 précisément, la chaleur sur Londres était insoutenable et les odeurs d'ordures, de pisse et de misère étaient putrides, plus qu'elles ne pouvaient l'être d'habitude. Roxas eut un haut le cœur quand il ouvrit ses volets. Tout en Londres respirait la peste et le Dr. Hearts était chargé de travail en ces temps de famine, de tuberculose, de varioles et autres agréables maladies. Roxas détestait cette ville sale où tout et rien ne se passent.

Le jeune homme blond s'accouda à sa fenêtre en soupirant. Il jeta un œil à la rue encore calme du petit matin. Dans une heure, il y sera impossible de faire un pas sans bousculer quelqu'un ou sans manquer de se faire renverser par un cochet agressif. Quelques individus passaient par là : la vieille bourgeoise dans sa tenue victorienne qui promenait un Cavalier King Charles, la prostituée au coin de la rue qui faisait les cent pas, un mystérieux monsieur avec un long manteau qui marchait sûrement dans le but de s'aérer l'esprit…

Roxas plissa des yeux. Il lui semblait voir une silhouette supplémentaire se dessiner dans le brouillard du matin. Ca ressemblait à un homme, grand, élancé, qui s'approchait doucement de la prostituée. Roxas se pencha un peu plus, redoutant le retour du fameux Jack L'éventreur qui avait remué la ville deux ans auparavant. La silhouette passa près de la lumière d'un lampadaire, Roxas crut voir des cheveux rouges. Qui pouvait bien avoir les cheveux rouges ?

Roxas sentit une paire d'yeux se poser sur lui. Son cœur manqua un battement et il ignora pourquoi mais il sentit qu'il devait fermer sa fenêtre. Comme si une force intérieure lui disait que la meilleure chose à faire était de détourner son regard. Il s'exécuta et partit hors de la pièce.

Arrivé dans le salon, cet étrange événement lui sortit de la tête quand il vit son père avachi sur le canapé, la paperasse étalée partout dans la pièce. Le Dr. Hearts avait pour habitude de veiller tard la nuit sur le canapé à écrire un mémoire sur ses recherches. Roxas enfila son manteau et décida de prendre l'air, tout en espérant revoir l'étrange silhouette qu'il avait aperçût plus tôt.

L'air de Londres était encore moins respirable une fois dehors. Roxas releva son col et serra un peu plus son écharpe près de son nez. Il jeta un regard furtif vers le lieu où la prostituée était postée. Elle avait disparue. Etait-ce un client ? Une coïncidence ? Jack ? La curiosité de Roxas s'était éveillée, et cela faisait bien longtemps que ça n'était pas arrivé.

Le jeune homme blond se dirigeait vers le centre ville, les marchands préparaient l'ouverture de leurs commerces alors que le soleil n'était toujours pas totalement levé. Roxas salua quelques têtes connues tout en continuant sa route sans savoir où il allait. Un enfant de la misère le bouscula et avant même que Roxas ne comprenne ce qui lui était arrivé, l'enfant était reparti à toute allure.

« Ma bourse ! » s'écria Roxas.

Il regarde dans la direction de son voleur mais il avait déjà disparu dans le brouillard au bout de la rue. Il soupira… Il savait que la pauvreté était chose commune dans ce bas-monde, c'est pour cela qu'il ne s'inquiéta pas plus du larcin. Sa bourse ne devait contenir que quelques livres grâce auxquelles il aura peut-être pu nourrir un enfant pendant un repas. Il haussa les épaules et continua sa route.

Il reconnu une boutique et sourit alors. C'était la boutique de fleurs la plus côté de la ville, tenue par une très chère amie : Naminé Draws. Il décida alors de passer dire bonjour.

La petite clochette de la porte retentit quand il entra dans le petit local.

Toutes les plantes et les fleurs contenues dans cet endroit étaient des plus magnifiques. Naminé, une passionnée de dessins, prend soin de ces merveilles comme de la prunelle de ses yeux. Elle adorait reproduire sur le papier les fleurs les plus belles qu'elle avait fait pousser.

« Ma tendre Naminé, comment allez-vous de si bon matin ? » Dit Roxas en soulevant sa coiffe.

Naminé sursauta alors qu'elle passait le balai et fit un immense sourire en voyant le jeune homme.

« Roxas ! Je vais bien merci ! Comme c'est aimable à vous de venir me voir ! Cela faisait déjà un moment, dites-moi… »

« Je reconnais que je vous ai donné peu de nouvelles récemment… Je reviens de trois semaines de voyages en Allemagne, mon père souhaitait absolument y aller pour rencontrer un médecin de renommée et partager ses recherches… »

« Et bien ! Quel périple ! J'espère que votre voyage était agréable… Oh j'y pense ! Voulez-vous entendre quelque chose d'intéressant ? »

Roxas sourit. Naminé était une personne incroyablement douce et c'était reposant de discuter avec elle. Malgré les dires des commères de la ville, il n'y avait aucune romance entre eux. Roxas considérait cette jeune fille comme une sœur et c'était également ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

« J'en serais ravi ! »

Naminé jeta un œil vers la porte pour vérifier que personne n'allait entrer. Elle s'approcha de Roxas et dit dans un murmure :

« J'ai vu une étrange personne roder dans les environs… »

Roxas écarquilla les paupières. Une étrange personne ? Serait-ce la même qu'il avait vu un peu plus tôt ?

« Vous n'allez jamais me croire Roxas… Il était grand, très grand, les cheveux rouges et vêtu entièrement de noir, comme si quelqu'un venait de mourir. Et sa peau était pâle comme la mort… On aurait dit un fantôme revenu de l'enfer… »

Roxas sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer.

« Laissez-moi vous avouer quelque chose… Je crois bien avoir aperçu cet homme ce matin… Il trainait près de la prostituée de mon quartier… »

Naminé mit sa petite main vers sa bouche dans un air de surprise.

« C'est incroyable ! J'espère que cet homme n'est pas dangereux… Pensez-vous que ce serait l'éventreur qui serait revenu ? »

Roxas prit un instant pour répondre.

« C'est ce que j'avais cru sur le moment mais personne n'a jamais aperçu l'éventreur… Si cela avait été un grand homme aux cheveux rouge, nous l'aurions su… L'éventreur était plus discret. »

Naminé sourit.

« Vous avez sûrement raison ! Comme toujours ! »

Roxas prit finalement congés auprès de la jolie petite blonde et décida de rentrer chez lui. Le travail l'attendait, il était aspirant écrivain et cela faisait quelques mois qu'il n'arrivait plus à écrire une page. Son éditeur lui avait passé un savon le jour où Roxas était revenu de son voyage.

Arrivé chez lui, le désordre que son père avait créé avait disparu. La qualité de son père était sa capacité à cacher ses dégâts. La porte de son bureau était fermée et une dame attendait sur le canapé. Il devait être avec sa première consultation du matin. Roxas salua la patiente et disparu dans sa chambre où il s'installa devant son bureau et attrapa sa plume et son encrier.

Devant ses feuilles vierges il chercha l'inspiration. Sans s'en rendre compte, il inscrivit en noir la phrase « L'homme mystérieux aux cheveux rouges » mais l'histoire ne vint pas. Il regarda sa bibliothèque et choisit un livre afin de s'occuper l'esprit et laisser l'envie d'écrire venir à lui, en vain… La journée passa ainsi, aussi longue que toutes les journées qui s'écoulaient dans son appartement de Londres.

Il décida finalement de prendre à nouveau l'air et attrapa pour la seconde fois son manteau.

Une fois en bas, il erra pendant deux longues heures dans les rues sombres et sales de la ville.

« Hé mon mignon ! Tu n'veux pas t'soulager un peu sous mon jupon ? » Lui lança une prostituée depuis une ruelle peu éclairée.

Roxas se rendit alors compte qu'il était arrivé dans une de ces rues où la débauche était loi. Ivrognes, prostituées et inquiétant énergumènes se regroupaient pour leurs activités douteuses. Le jeune homme pressa le pas, il n'était pas friand des conflits. Il bouscula alors quelqu'un qui sortait en vitesse d'une autre ruelle.

Roxas allait s'excuser quand il vit de qui il s'agissait.

Le fameux homme mystérieux aux cheveux rouges. Il n'eut qu'un instant pour l'observer mais il avait tout retenu. Grand, bien plus grand que lui, les cheveux longs en bataille, la peau pâle comme la mort, des yeux d'un vert éblouissant, un visage fin, des vêtements aussi sombre que le ciel au-dessus de sa tête… Mais surtout, du sang qui semblait avoir coulé depuis ses lèvres…

En un éclair, l'homme avait disparu de son champ de vision, et Roxas ignorait comment. Il ignorait également pourquoi l'excitation avait envahi son corps. Son esprit était partagé entre curiosité, attirance, excitation sexuelle, et peur. Roxas prit son courage à deux mains, et s'aventura dans cette ruelle que le personnage voulait tant fuir. Il découvrit avec horreur le corps d'un pauvre ivrogne étalé dans un coin. Roxas s'approcha et tata son pouls. Aucun battement de cœur, il était mort et blanc comme du linge. Il examina le cadavre encore chaud et s'attarda alors sur son cou… Là, se trouvaient une marque de morsure. Aucun sang ne coulait sur le sol, avait-il était vidé ?

Roxas déglutit. L'horrible meurtre dont il avait été témoin le chamboulait. Et sans demander son reste, Roxas partit en courant sur le chemin de son appartement, ne souhaitant qu'une chose : dormir et oublier ce qu'il venait de voir. Il en déciderait les conséquences le lendemain…

_A suivre._


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre **: Quand on aime mordre… – Deuxième chapitre : _Quand les événements devinrent surnaturels…_

**Auteur **: Luwynda

**Mail**: Kingdom Hearts

**Genre :** fiction

**Disclamer **: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

**Couples**: Axel x Roxas, Riku x Sora, Naminé x Kairi

**Note de l'auteur **: Cette histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif donc n'a aucun rapport avec le Kingdom Hearts de base. De plus, cela se passe au 19ème siècle dans la ville de Londres.

**Warning **: Les homophobes, passez votre chemin.

**Résumé**:

**YAOI**-UA- Londres, 1890. Roxas, jeune écrivain, rencontre un étrange personnage aux longues canines…

_J'ai cru bon d'écrire un chapitre plus long et assez rapidement. J'estime que le premier chapitre était bien trop court et ressemblait à une mise en bouche. Je remercie Axygry pour son adorable review, et Maritte, qui a suivi beaucoup de mes fics !_

_Bonne lecture à tous, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._

* * *

><p>Roxas était dans une ruelle de Londres, il semblait paniqué. Autour de lui, les ombres ressemblaient à des formes de monstres, de créatures en tout genre. Il courait, et la pluie s'abattait en trombe sur la ville. Son cœur était à une cadence folle, et tout son corps était sous l'influence de la terreur. Des gouttes de sueurs coulaient le long de son crâne et il lui semblait que plus il courrait, plus il ralentissait. Pourtant, il mettait tout ses efforts dans sa course, comme s'il fuyait le diable. Il trébucha sur le trottoir et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol. C'est alors qu'il se sentit comme paralysé, aucun mouvement n'était envisageable : ses membres refusaient de fonctionner. Il entendit des pas s'approcher et il eut envie de hurler, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge. Il ferma les yeux et su alors que son existence était terminée.<p>

La présence se rapprocha de plus en plus pour finalement se retrouver à ses côtés, Roxas ne pouvait que voir ses chaussures en cuir, aussi brillante qu'une pierre précieuse. Il pouvait même voir son propre reflet, et vit alors son visage terrorisé, pâle à cause de la frayeur, les yeux exorbités et étrangement giclés de sang.

Il sentait la vie quittait son corps. Il entendit une voix rieuse, sûrement celle de l'homme qui était à ses côtés, lui dire :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, idiot ! Tout ira bien ! »

Et soudain, le noir.

Il sentit son corps tomber, comme s'il faisait une chute infinie. Et finalement, il toucha le sol…

Roxas rouvrit les yeux.

Sa respiration était vive, et il avait des courbatures. Il se releva douloureusement et lentement, pour finalement observer le lieu où il se trouvait. Des murs bleus, des bibliothèques remplies à ras bord, une table, une plume, des centaines de feuilles empilées… Il était dans sa chambre. Il dut s'asseoir sur son lit pour reprendre ses esprits.

« Je suis assis… Sur mon lit… Je suis en pyjama… Je suis dans ma chambre… Je m'appelle Roxas et je vis à Londres… »

Il se releva, et se dirigea vers son miroir pour examiner son visage. Ses cheveux blonds étaient en bataille, des cernes avaient pris place sous ses yeux bleus azurés, ses lèvres gercées réclamaient l'hydratation… Et il avait surtout l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon sans jamais s'y être préparé à l'avance. Il attrapa le verre d'eau posé sur sa table de chevet et le but d'un trait. Puis il se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour ouvrir ses volets. A sa grande stupeur, le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel. Il devait être sur les coups de onze heures, et jamais, au grand jamais, il ne s'était levé aussi tard. Il avait soudainement envie de prendre l'air. Il partit faire sa toilette et s'habiller.

« Roxas »

L'interpellé se retourna.

« Père ? »

Son père, nommé Luxord Hearts, était un grand homme de bonne carrure à la chevelure blonde et tiré sur le crâne. Il entretenait une fine moustache ainsi qu'une légère barbe. Il était toujours vêtu d'une grande blouse blanche et semblait épuisé en permanence. Il tenait ce jour-ci entre ses mains une lettre tout juste ouverte. L'enveloppe, posée en évidence sur la table basse du salon, était adressée à Roxas Hearts 56 Bow Street, Westminster, London.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Le Dr. Hearts leva un œil vers son jeune fils.

« A ton avis, fainéant ? C'est encore ton éditeur. Il dit que si tu n'as pas trouvé, ne serait l'ombre d'une idée de roman pour ton prochain manuscrit avant le dernier jour de ce mois… Il refusera de t'éditer dans le futur… »

Roxas déglutit. Sa carrière tenait sur un dangereux fil tendu…. Déjà qu'il avait peiné à trouver un éditeur qui accepte de vendre ses romans… Il en avait sortit deux seulement qui n'avaient pas fait fureur. Son écriture était bonne, ses histoires tenaient la route, mais chacune de ses lignes étaient fade, sans saveur. Comme si l'ennui était imprimée avec les mots et le lecteur devait la subir. Roxas pensait que ses histoires étaient à l'image se sa vie, morne et grise. Sans aucune saveur…

Il baissa les yeux, regardant le vieux parquet.

« Je fais de mon mieux… »

« Et bien ce n'est pas assez. Heureusement que je ne compte pas sur ton argent pour nous faire vivre… Va puiser ton inspiration ailleurs, sors, je ne veux pas te voir pour le moment… »

« Bien, père. »

Et Roxas sortit dans le couloir de l'immeuble, où les pans de papier peint se décollait lentement des murs et où chaque pas faisait trembler les alentours.

Dehors, le temps était maussade. Les passants s'agitaient et vivaient leurs petites vies monotones. Après l'étrange rêve que Roxas venait de vivre, tout semblait soudainement sans importance. Il voulait savoir… Ce rêve semblait si réel et les conséquences sur son corps étaient bien concrètes. Roxas ressentit le besoin de s'asseoir. Il s'éloigne du centre ville en prenant le métro vers Hyde Park.

Arrivé à destination, il choisit un banc en retrait pour s'asseoir et cogiter sur les événements qui lui arrivaient. Le rêve commençait à s'estomper de sa mémoire, mais les éléments principaux dont il se souvenait étaient les sensations de danger et de mort. Quand soudainement, la soirée étrange qu'il avait vécu la nuit dernière lui revint à l'esprit.

« Mon dieu ! » s'écria-t-il sans se rendre compte.

Il se souvint alors de l'étrange homme aux cheveux rouges dont il ignorait le nom. Du sang sur ses lèvres et du cadavre vidé de son sang… Dans cette ruelle, il devait être trois heures et demie du matin, et la brume qui s'abattait dans ces jours froids de Londres avait rendu l'atmosphère particulièrement glauque. Roxas avait été perturbé par ce qu'il avait vu mais le pire était de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait ressenti. Cet individu pâle avait des yeux très brillants face à la lumière des lampadaires et ce sang sur ces lèvres… Roxas avait ressenti une très grande terreur mais également une attraction puissante. Il savait qu'il serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi, si cet homme le lui demandait. Et pourtant, il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre…

Sa tête lui lançait.

Il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui saurait l'écouter. Hélas, il a très peu d'ami. Et il n'est pas attiré par l'idée de se confier à un étranger.

Sa tension commença à reprendre un rythme normal quand un souffle d'air caressa son visage. Malgré tout l'aspect glauque que prenait le cours des choses, Roxas ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : retrouver cet homme et lui faire face. Il voulait à tout prix savoir qui ou qu'est-ce qu'il était.

* * *

><p>Naminé avait ouvert très tôt sa boutique ce matin-là. Elle sortit à l'entrée sur le trottoir de la rue pour mettre en place les fleurs d'extérieur. Quand soudain, le crieur public annonça une nouvelle spéciale.<p>

« Gentes messieurs et gentes dames ! Nouvelle spéciale ce matin à l'aube ! Une passante a découvert un cadavre ! Vidé de son sang ! Le tueur viendrait de Cambridge où 5 meurtres identiques ont été découverts ! Le cadavre portait une morsure profonde au cou ! Je répète… Gentes messieurs et gentes dam… »

Naminé n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Londres regorgeait de nombreux crimes, des meurtres par jalousie, par vengeance, par tendances sexuelles masochistes, par plaisir… Mais jamais quelqu'un n'avait mordu une autre personne pour le vider de son sang… Cela lui paraissait être une de ces histoires à faire peur que racontent les écrivains de cette époque. Toutes ces idées morbides ne lui semblaient pas nécessaires pour son esprit pur.

Naminé retourna dans sa boutique et souffla. Une cliente entra alors.

« Oh ! Bonjour ! Bienvenue ! »

La personne qui se postait devant elle était particulièrement belle. Une femme à la peau sublime, aux yeux d'un bleu éclatant comme le serait l'océan, aux cheveux d'une étrange couleur cuivrée. Elle portait une robe victorienne sombre avec un corset orné de magnifiques dentelles. Elle portait de longs gants en dentelle noires et une gigantesque ombrelle. Cette femme avait quelque chose d'ensorcelant.

« Bonjour… » Dit-elle d'une voix suave.

Elle s'approcha de Naminé et attrapa son menton par la main droite. Elle approcha son visage de la jeune fille blonde qui était paralysé par un sentiment d'excitation inexplicable.

« Vous sentez l'innocence belle demoiselle… » Lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Le parfum boisé de la Lady enivrait Naminé. Quand elle recula pour relâcher Naminé, cette dernière regrettait presque leur précédente proximité. Son cœur la rendait incapable de raisonner.

« Je me nomme Lady Kairi… Je suis à la recherche de roses rouges comme le sang. Il parait que vos fleurs sont les plus belles de la ville, est-ce vrai ? »

Naminé sourit. Lady Kairi avait entendu parler d'elle.

« Je … Je me débrouille plutôt bien. Venez voir… »

Elle conduisit l'envoutante dame vers le fond de la boutique et entrèrent dans la serre à l'arrière du bâtiment. Là, se trouvaient de magnifiques rosiers de toutes les couleurs. Les rouges étaient les plus belles, et leur odeur était un tourbillon de douceur.

« Quel joli travail. Aussi joli que vous. »

Naminé sursauta.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

Lady Kairi fit un sourire très tendancieux.

« Laissez-moi vous offrir quelque chose en échange d'une de ces roses »

« Euh… Bien sûr »

Naminé sentait qu'il lui était impossible de lui refuser quoique ce soit.

Lady Kairi se rapprocha d'elle, l'enlaça par la taille et approcha ses lèvres de celles de la jeune fille. Naminé sentit son sang bouillonner sous ses veines. Lady Kairi embrassa d'un chaste baiser Naminé qui se sentit fondre et totalement soumise. La bouche de la lady glissa sur sa peau jusqu'au creux de son cou.

Au loin, on pouvait alors entendre le cri d'une demoiselle en détresse.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

* * *

><p>Roxas était décidé à retrouver l'individu qui l'obsédait, après avoir passé le reste de la journée à éplucher les moindres nouvelles sur le meurtre dont il avait était témoin. Il se refusait à aller raconter ce qu'il avait vu. Les enquêteurs ignoraient le portrait du criminel et Roxas savait précisément à quoi il ressemblait. Il passa devant la scène de crime, le corps avait disparu pour laisser place à une trace de peinture blanche.<p>

« Hé ! Monsieur ! Cette zone est interdite au public ! Vous ne voyez pas le scotch jaune ? »

Un jeune garçon se trouvait devant lui. Il était petit, cheveux châtains, yeux bleus, et il portait un chapeau haut de forme à la main. Roxas regarda autour de lui. En effet, du scotch jaune arraché pendouillait d'un mur avec le mot « Police » imprimé dessus.

« Sora… » Dit alors une autre voix en arrivant « Ce n'est plus une scène de crime, la police a déjà terminé son enquête cet après midi… Excusez-moi, cher monsieur, pour le dérangement »

Roxas sourit, l'homme qui venait d'arriver avait une drôle d'allure. Ses cheveux étaient blancs, aux reflets argentés et tombaient sur ses épaules. Il portait un long manteau marron et prit des mains le chapeau haut de forme avant de le poser sur sa tête. Il s'approcha de Roxas pour lui tendre une main amicale.

« Je me présente : détective Riku Destiny, et voici Sora, mon apprenti »

« Plus pour longtemps ! Un jour, je dépasserai votre réputation, monsieur ! »

« C'est ça… » Le détective soupira alors que Roxas lui serrait chaleureusement la main.

« Vous êtes bien le fils du Dr. Hearts ? Que faites-vous dans ce coin douteux ? »

Roxas haussa un sourcil. Voilà qu'il se faisait interrogé.

« Je suis venu en quête d'inspiration pour mon prochain roman »

« Oh bah vous pourriez écrire une histoire sur les vampires ! »

Roxas observa le jeune Sora qui venait de parler. Les vampires ? Roxas n'avait aucune idée de ce que ce mot signifiait. Et sous l'air dubitatif de Roxas, Riku prit l'initiative de mettre ses lumières au clair.

« Sora… Je t'avais dit de ne pas parler de ça… Bien, comme je sais que vous êtes quelqu'un de bon monsieur Hearts, je vais vous raconter les rumeurs. Tout le monde pense que ce crime est le résultat d'une attaque de vampire. Le sang vidé, la morsure au coup, une ruelle sombre… Tout cela semble sortir d'un de ces romans gothiques à la mode »

« Mais… C'est quoi un vampire ? » Osa demander Roxas.

Le détective et son apprenti eut alors vraiment l'air étonné.

« Vous arrive-t-il de lire, monsieur Hearts ? Polidori, Nodier, Gautier … Il paraitrait même que Stocker travaillerait sur un projet de roman vampirique. Bref, un vampire est un être mort, qui, au lieu de se décomposer et de rester endormi, se réveille en pleine vie avec une étrange soif… Ils boivent le sang de leur victime ! Et il ne pourrait pas sortir le jour, craindrait l'ail et les crucifix ! »

« Et l'eau bénite ! » continua Sora. « Ils peuvent même voler ! »

Roxas vit alors l'image de l'homme aux cheveux rouge et à la bouche en sang, aussi pâle que la mort… Sa description correspondait à celle d'un vampire… Roxas ne pouvait en croire ses conclusions. Comment une chose aussi surnaturelle pouvait exister ? Il avait entendu parler de possessions, de fantômes, d'homme qui pouvaient se transformer en loup mais il n'avait jamais cru à ses histoires fantaisistes. Seulement, là, il était obligé de croire aux vampires.

« Vous allez bien monsieur Hearts ? Vous êtes devenu blanc, tout à coup… »

Roxas déglutit.

« Il faut que j'y aille… Je crois être fatigué d'entendre des histoires aussi loufoques… »

« J'entends bien. J'ai moi-même eu du mal à y croire… Mais c'est la seule logique à cette affaire. Nous avons exclu déjà toute autre hypothèse. » Avoua Riku.

Roxas pris congés de ses interlocuteurs et partit en vitesse de ce lieu maudit. Il se mit à courir sans comprendre quel danger il pouvait fuir. Il s'arrêta quand il réalisa qu'il s'était perdu.

Une voix semblait murmure dans sa tête.

« Tu en sais trop… Beaucoup trop… »

Il se retourna et soudain…

Le noir total.

Dans une rue déserte de Londres, Roxas Hearts, jeune écrivain en herbe, venait de disparaitre.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre<em>

_Voilà, pour le troisième je recherche encore l'inspiration. Mais vu que j'adore les histoires de vampires, je pense que le prochain chapitre arrivera incessamment sous peu _

_A la prochaine !_


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre **: Quand on aime mordre… – Troisième chapitre : _Quand on se fait mordre…_

**Auteur **: Luwynda

**Mail**: Kingdom Hearts, Disney.

**Genre :** fiction

**Disclamer **: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

**Couples**: Axel x Roxas, Riku x Sora, Naminé x Kairi

**Note de l'auteur **: Cette histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif donc n'a aucun rapport avec le Kingdom Hearts de base. De plus, cela se passe au 19ème siècle dans la ville de Londres.

**Warning **: Les homophobes, passez votre chemin.

**Résumé**:

**YAOI**-UA- Londres, 1890. Roxas, jeune écrivain, rencontre un étrange personnage aux longues canines…

_J'ai mis un peu plus de temps à écrire ce chapitre. Je suis encore dans la mise en place de l'histoire, et j'ai du mal à placer de l'action… Du coup j'ai du écrire ce chapitre en plusieurs fois, sans que les idées ne me viennent rapidement. Pour ainsi dire, j'ai eu pas mal de périodes « pages blanches »._

_Je n'ai pas vérifié mais il me semble qu'au final, j'ai écrit un chapitre assez long et je suis fière de moi ! C'est très rare quand j'y arrive… Lol. Ah oui, et veuillez excuser mes quelques erreurs d'orthographes ou d'expression… Il sera 2h30 du matin quand je posterai ce chapitre et j'ai bizarrement eu la flemme de me relire…_

_Voili voilou, sinon j'ai reçu une avalanche de review pour le deuxième chapitre et, Ô combien ça m'a aidé à tenir le coup pour écrire celui-ci ! Donc je remercie __**Lady Clepto**__ (je suis effectivement une fan de Sweeney Todd ! Héhé !), __**Axygry**__ (J'adooore tes reviews !), __**Nina**__, __**Linkless-Rena-Chan**__, __**Ajsky**__ (tu veux des cotons ? J'me sens coupable), __**Pitioti**__, __**Akuroku52**__, __**City&Daysofdestiny**__ (non ce n'est pas le projet en question… Je suis partie sur totalement autre chose !), __**Sweet**__ et enfin__** Axeliste**__._

_Vous êtes tous tellement adorables._

_Agréable lecture à tous et à bientôt !_

* * *

><p>« Mademoiselle Naminé ? » s'écria une voix familière.<p>

Naminé se relevait douloureusement. Son crâne lui faisait mal et elle sentait une douleur inconnue dans le creux de son cou. Elle leva la tête en papillonnant des yeux. Elle se sentait terriblement faible et son cœur battait plutôt vite. Demyx Baker, un musicien poète habitué de la boutique de la jeune fleuriste se tenait au-dessus d'elle, le visage rongé par l'inquiétude.

Il lui attrapa le bras et l'aida à se tenir debout. La tête lui tournait et elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir ce qu'il s'était passé. Naminé pouvait à peine tenir sur ses jambes. Elle regarda le jeune homme à ses côtés, le regard vitreux.

« Monsieur Baker… Je… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Je l'ignore mademoiselle… Je viens tout juste d'entrer, vous étiez par terre… »

Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et observa son cou. Il semblait terrifié par la blessure qu'elle avait dans le cou.

« Vous avez été agressée, mademoiselle ? »

Naminé chercha dans ses souvenirs mais il lui était impossible de trouver la réponse à cette question Elle regarda l'heure. Il était presque dix heures. Cela faisait sûrement deux heures et demie qu'elle dormait. Demyx Baker avait il été son seul client ? Les jours du dimanche étaient bien vides. Elle eut de la chance qu'aucun individu mal honnête avait dérobé ses biens pendant qu'elle était inconsciente. Mais elle avait l'impression qu'il s'était passé bien pire dans cette pièce, et elle avait une douleur pesante dans le cou.

Elle ferma les paupières et prit un instant sa respiration pendant que monsieur Baker tapotait inutilement dans son dos. Elle se tourna alors brusquement vers lui.

« Dé… Désolée, monsieur Baker, je crois que je vais fermer… »

Il plissa des yeux. Puis, il haussa ses épaules et fit une courbette.

« Je comprends… Je repasserai demain, au moins pour vérifier si vous allez bien. »

« Je vous remercie monsieur… Et veuillez encore m'excuser… »

Demyx lui fit un sourire et sortit de la boutique tout en remettant élégamment son chapeau sur la tête. Naminé partit récupérer les plantes de l'étalage extérieur et ferma la porte à clé, tout en regardant d'un air paniqué autour d'elle. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, desserrer son corset et se reposer quelques heures en lisant un agréable roman avec une délicieuse tasse de thé.

La jeune fille se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la deuxième porte derrière la boutique, grimpa des escaliers sombres et se retrouva dans un couloir grisâtre. Elle attrapa sa clé personnelle et pénétra dans l'appartement trois pièces qui se trouvait au-dessus de la boutique. Elle y vivait seule depuis que sa grand-mère y était morte suite à une grippe impardonnable l'hiver dernier. Ce qui était assez courant pour les personnes de son âge lors des jours froids de Londres.

Naminé se dirigea dans sa chambre et s'assit à sa coiffeuse pour contempler son reflet dans le miroir Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et observa son cou. Elle glissa ses doigts sur la trace, en dessinant le contour. Elle observait la marque avec fascination et effroi. Cette forme, si distinctement imprimée dans sa chaire, n'étant autre qu'une belle trace de dents. Ce qui était étrange, encore plus que la situation en elle-même, c'était la différence de profondeur entre les canines et les autres dents. Les traces des deux dents pointues semblaient être deux fois plus enfoncées que la normale dans la peau blanche de la Lady. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues et ses mains se joignirent en un appel à la divinité. Effrayée, elle imagina toutes sortes de scénarios et demanda grâce au seigneur.

La sonnette de la porte qui donnait sur le couloir retentit. Naminé sursauta, elle attrapa un foulard qu'elle noua autour de son cou et essuya ses yeux humides. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et alla ouvrir la porte.

« Bonjour, mademoiselle Naminé Draws ? »

« Elle-même »

Deux personnages excentriques se présentaient à sa porte. L'un était petit, les cheveux châtains, l'autre était grands avec une chevelue dorée et un chapeau haut de forme. Ils firent une courbette.

« Je suis le détective Destiny et voici Sora, mon apprenti »

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, messieurs ? »

Naminé n'avait qu'une envie : les renvoyer chez eux. Elle ne souhaitait aucune présence afin de réfléchir aux événements et essayer de raviver sa pauvre mémoire. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de nouvelles émotions fortes pour aujourd'hui.

Le détective prit la parole.

« Nous avons ouï-dire par l'un de vos clients que vous aviez eu un accident… »

Naminé leva les yeux au ciel. Ce satané monsieur Baker ne pouvait donc jamais tenir sa langue ! S'écria-t-elle mentalement.

« Monsieur Baker… » Grogna-t-elle dans un soupir.

« C'est cela. Nous sommes venus voir comment vous alliez. »

« Ce sont les détectives qui règlent ce genre de problème à présent ? Vous n'avez donc pas assez de travail avec cet étrange meurtre ? Laissez donc les pauvres gens gérer leurs propres soucis… »

Elle serra son jupon entre ses mains tremblantes.

L'apprenti haussa un sourcil. Il ne semblait pas apprécier le ton qu'avait prit la Lady.

« Je vous trouve ingrate ! » Sora tira la langue.

Le détective donna un coup sur la tête de son apprenti.

« Sora ! Il ne faut pas être impoli devant une Lady ! Tu ne retiens donc jamais ce que je me tue à t'apprendre ? »

Sora tira de nouveau la langue, mais vers son professeur. Riku leva de nouveau la main vers le crâne du jeune garçon.

Pendant que le détective dressait son apprenti rebelle, un mot qu'il avait prononcé retint son attention. Lady… Naminé écarquilla les yeux. Un visage flou lui revint à l'esprit, avec des cheveux cuivrés et un regard ensorcelant. Avant qu'elle ne perde son intuition, Naminé essaya à nouveau de se débarrasser des intrus :

« Il a raison, monsieur Destiny, je n'aurais pas du vous parler sur ce ton. Veuillez m'excuser. Je vais très bien à présent, et vous perdez votre temps car je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, j'ai besoin de repos. »

Destiny semblait déçu. Il sortit un carnet en cuir noir, griffonna quelques phrases sur une feuille vierge et l'arracha d'un geste net pour la donner à la jeune femme.

« Très bien. Si vous vous souvenez de quoique ce soit…. » Commença Riku.

« Oui, je vous contacte. » le coupa Naminé.

Riku patienta un instant, comme s'il réfléchissait, et au moment où il allait tourner les talons il se rétracta.

« Excusez-moi si j'insiste mais… Vous vous êtes blessée au cou ? »

Le détective approcha sa main gantée de cuir vers le foulard en soie de la demoiselle. Elle se recula brusquement dans un geste suspicieux. Sora se mit à sourire machiavéliquement. Il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas venus pour rien et que la petite fleuriste cachait quelque chose. Evidemment, quand monsieur Demyx Baker est venu pour les prévenir, la morsure au cou avait été mentionnée lors du témoignage.

Riku planta ses yeux dans le regard inquiet de Naminé.

« Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas me confier votre détresse ? »

Naminé baissa les yeux.

« J'ai besoin de temps. Je vous en parlerai le moment venu »

Riku sourit et recula.

« Bien. Alors sachez que quelque soit la nature de votre souvenir, je vous croirai. Même si vous me dites que c'était un monstre, un loug-garou, un vampire… »

Naminé éclata brusquement de rire.

« Arrêtez de lire des romans fantaisistes et inquiétez vous plutôt de la réalité, monsieur Destiny »

Riku fronca les sourcils. Il n'appréciait pas du tout l'insinuation de cette phrase.

« Vous ne pouvez pas… ! »

« Sur ce au revoir ! » lança Naminé en claquant la porte.

* * *

><p>Londres, dans sa misère, regorgeait de criminel et de dépravés malhonnêtes. Chaque année avait son assassin favori en première page. Le taux de criminalité explosait les records, et pourtant, Londres préservait sa puissance et sa prestance. Dans une maison victorienne au beau milieu du centre ville actif de la capitale anglaise, là où personne ne s'y attendrait, se trouvait un lieu où se déroulaient les plus graves abominations que tout Londres n'aurait pu connaître à cette époque.<p>

Dans cette maison à l'aspect respectable et fleurie, vivait une dame du nom d'Aurore Sleeping. C'était une personne qui n'avait aucune vie sociale et qui ne sortait de sa maison que pour aller faire ses emplettes. Les ragots disaient que c'était une veuve déprimée qui avait perdu tout goût à la vie, au point d'en être devenue malade. C'est pour dire, Miss Sleeping avait un physique fatiguée. Blanche comme la neige, des cernes profonds dessinant ses yeux vides d'expression, elle se déplaçait lentement et semblait pouvoir s'écrouler au moindre coup de vent.

Autrefois, c'était une bourgeoise reconnue, ses longs cheveux dorés faisaient fureur auprès de la gente masculine. Elle était mariée à un gentilhomme depuis ses 16 ans, et semblait tout à fait épanouie. Seulement, son mari n'est un jour plus jamais apparu aux yeux du monde, comme s'il avait disparu, et depuis, Aurore était devenu un cadavre ambulant.

Mais ce que les gens ignorent est bien plus important qu'une simple dépression post-mortem.

Roxas Hearts, jeune écrivain en herbe, avait disparu la nuit dernière. Quand il se réveilla ce matin-là, il eut l'agréable surprise de rencontre Miss Aurore la veuve fatiguée. Il sursauta en réalisant qu'il était face à une inconnue. Sa tête heurta brusquement le mur derrière lui. Il était assit sur le sol, et ses mains étaient enchaînées derrière son dos. Il sentait ses doigts mous et ses muscles douloureux.

« Vous êtes qui, vous ? » s'écria-t-il en direction de la blonde immobile qui se tenait devant lui.

Elle le regardait fixement, comme s'il n'était qu'une tache sur le mur. Son visage n'adressait aucune expression et dans le noir, elle ressemblait à un mannequin inerte.

« Répondez-moi ! Détachez-moi ! »

Aurore ne réagissait toujours pas malgré ses appels de détresse. Plus elle s'obstinait à garder le silence, plus Roxas lui hurlait dessus à en réveiller les morts.

« Hé ! Je vous parle ! Hé ho ! Hé ! SORTEZ MOI DE LA ! Au secours !»

Roxas gigotait mais il ne pouvait pas se déplacer à cause de ses pieds serrés par une corde bien lourde, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était utiliser ses cordes vocales. Le plus drôle dans l'histoire, c'est qu'à force de crier à s'en vider l'air des poumons, Roxas a finalement bel et bien réveillé les morts.

« La ferme, sale vermine ! »

Roxas sursauta et se tut brusquement. Une dame aux cheveux cuivrés débarqua dans la pièce, elle avait cet air pâteux qu'on a souvent après un réveil difficile. Roxas ne pouvait la discerner en contre jour, elle venait d'ouvrir une porte d'où une lumière électrique jaillissait.

Derrière elle se trouvait une autre silhouette, bien plus grande. Roxas aurait pu la reconnaitre entre mille. Et en déduisant qu'il se retrouvait certainement entre les griffes d'un vampire, il confirma alors ce qu'il pensait depuis sa reprise de conscience : il était fait comme un rat.

« Retourne te reposer ma belle, je m'en occupe » dit alors une seconde voix.

Roxas crut mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque. C'était la voix la plus belle, la plus suave, la plus envoutante et la plus inquiétante qu'il avait entendu dans toute sa misérable vie.

« Fait taire la pourriture et rejoins moi. »

La dame fit demi-tour en murmurant entre ses dents.

« Saletés de vivants… »

Et elle disparut dans la lumière que la porte laissait échapper et qui éblouissant les yeux du pauvre garçon blond.

L'homme soupira. Roxas se retint de respirer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, mais il n'y avait aucune logique dans son esprit effrayé. En un clin d'œil, l'espace d'une seconde, l'individu se trouvait devant lui, face contre face.

Les yeux bleus de Roxas se perdirent dans la lueur émeraude de l'homme aux cheveux rouges qui avaient une allure de flamme ardente avec l'éclat de la lumière. Hélas, Roxas était trop proche pour détailler son visage mais assez près pour comprendre qu'il ne sentait aucune respiration venant du corps de l'homme.

« Tu sais ce que nous sommes… » Dit-il alors.

Roxas ne pouvait répondre. Une boule s'était formée tout au fond de sa gorge et la sueur perlait le long de sa peau.

« Tu le sais, hein ? » insista l'homme.

Roxas avala sa salive avec difficulté. Il avait l'impression que ses lèvres étaient sèches, comme s'il n'avait pas bu depuis deux jours et qu'il avait traversé un désert. L'individu soupira et prit un peu de recul pour mieux observer Roxas.

« Moi je sais que tu sais. Et c'est pour ça que t'es là, c'est compris ? »

Des larmes glissèrent le long des joues de Roxas. Il se sentait perdu et avait l'horrible impression que la fin était proche. Mais il était encore trop jeune pour mourir, et sa carrière n'avait même pas commencé réellement.

« Je… Ne dirais rien… Laissez-moi rentrer chez moi… »

L'homme se releva.

« Ca va pas être possible, ça. Même si t'es mignon à larmoyer comme un chien battu, je ne peux pas faire ça. Nous ne voulons pas prendre de risque. »

L'homme fit un pas dans la lumière. Et sa beauté n'était rien par rapport à ce que Roxas s'était imaginé. Son visage était fin, sa peau parfaitement lisse et blanche, ses cheveux en batailles lui donnait un air sauvage mais ses vêtements de luxe imposaient le respect. Roxas ressentit une certaine fascination pour le personnage et il ne pouvait détacher son regard du magnifique corps qui se dressait devant lui.

« Ecoute, moi je ne voulais pas t'attacher comme ça, tu entends ? C'est Kairi, elle est un peu… Spéciale. Mais tu t'y feras ! »

Roxas écarquilla les yeux.

« Je vais rester ici… ? »

« Bien sûr ! Jusqu'à ce que tu sois totalement dévoré ou simplement mort et vivant à la fois. Cette pauvre Aurore n'a plus une goutte de sang à nous procurer, elle est en vie pour nous donner une couverture, tu comprends ? »

Comment, humainement, Roxas pouvait comprendre ça ? Il jeta un œil vers la pauvre esclave, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

« On va faire un compromis… Toi, tu arrête de hurler, et moi je te détache… Tout simplement. Par contre, si tu ose crier encore une fois, là c'est la mort lente et douloureuse qui t'attendra. C'est compris ? »

« Comme si j'avais le choix… »

Roxas confirma ses dires : il était fait comme un rat.

L'homme s'approcha de lui et arracha ses liens à mains nues. Il possédait sans aucun doute une force inexplicable. Il agrippa ensuite les épaules de Roxas et lui offrit un magnifique sourire. C'en était trop pour Roxas, cet homme avait tout de la perfection physique.

« Bon, je te conseille de te reposer et je retourne me coucher. Si tu fais un seul mouvement, Aurore a pour ordre de t'arracher les tripes… Courage ! »

Il se releva et ébouriffa les cheveux de Roxas.

« Je suis content que tu sois joli garçon »

Roxas sentit ses joues devenir brusquement rouges. Son cœur venait de faire un bon dans sa poitrine. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais ce compliment était une douce bien que très brève consolation.

Et comme auparavant, le vampire se retrouva en un instant près de la porte. Il était de dos et semblait penser à quelque chose. Il se retourna et lança :

« Au fait… Je m'appelle Axel. Et toi ?»

« Roxas » répondit le garçon à la seconde où le vampire avait posé la question.

Ainsi dos à la lumière, Roxas ne pouvait voir le visage d'Axel quand il prononça ces derniers mots avant de fermer la porte à clé :

« Tu es à moi maintenant. »

* * *

><p><em>A suivre, bien évidemment !<em>

_Luwynda._


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre **: Quand on aime mordre… – Troisième chapitre : _Quand on se fait mordre…_

**Auteur:** Luwynda

**Mail**: Kingdom Hearts, Disney.

**Genre :** fiction

**Disclamer **: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

**Couples**: Axel x Roxas, Riku x Sora, Naminé x Kairi

**Note de l'auteur **: Cette histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif donc n'a aucun rapport avec le Kingdom Hearts de base. De plus, cela se passe au 19ème siècle dans la ville de Londres.

**Warning **: Les homophobes, passez votre chemin.

**Résumé**:

**YAOI**-UA- Londres, 1890. Roxas, jeune écrivain, rencontre un étrange personnage aux longues canines…

_Bien bien bien… TADAH ! Voici déjà le chapitre 4 ! J'ai l'impression de poster toujours deux chapitres à la suite… Mais bon, en même temps, c'est tant mieux ! Donc j'ai pas eu le temps de recevoir beaucoup de review, mais je remercie ceux qui ont si rapidement suivi mon histoire : Nina, Akuroku52 (Merci ! J'ai un peu hésité à changer le caractère d'Axel en réalité… J'ai trouvé que ça faisait pas assez 19__ème__ siècle… Mais je l'ai quand même laissé ! J'ai bien fait finalement !), Ajsky (Axel va faire beaucouuuup de chose à Roxas ! Mouahahaha !), Axygry (Mais bien sûr que Roxas va se faire bouffer, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? xD Et arrête de te servir de mes texte pour me les plaquer sur le crâne ! Ca fait mal d'abord ! ._. Bon si je devais répondre à toute ta review mes remerciements prendraient le double de ma fic donc je vais m'arrêter là, mais merci d'adorer mes fics ! C'est super touchant ._. )_

_J'ai aimé écrire ce chapitre mais je dois vous avouer que ce n'était pas du tout ce que j'avais prévu. Donc il faut que vous sachiez que c'est un chapitre entièrement en SoRiku. A la base je voulais faire la découverte des vampires de Roxas et de leur univers. Mais au final, quand j'ai vu que j'avais déjà écrit sept pages avec Sora, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je reste sur le sujet… Donc Roxas et Axel ça sera pour la prochaine fois ! Pareil pour Naminé on ne la reverra pas tout de suite mais on la reverra._

_J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Sora était assit sur un confortable sofa aux côtés de son détective préféré nommé Riku Destiny. Autour d'eux, quatre bourgeoises piaillaient de façon excessive.<p>

Il observait le petit salon dans lequel il se trouvait. Le plafond était haut et au centre trônait un magnifique lustre en verre importé de Murano. Sur les murs étaient accrochés des tableaux récents d'artistes français tels que Monet, Renoir ou même Degas. D'épais rideaux brodés de fils de soie assombrissaient les fenêtres, et les meubles, inspirés de ceux de Louis XIV, portaient de magnifiques et précis tissus fleuris. Quatre fauteuils et un sofa avaient été disposés autour d'une table basse en verre près d'une majestueuse cheminée sur laquelle se tenaient quatre poupées en porcelaine de Chelsea. Dans un coin, sur un guéridon, se trouvait un magnifique phonographe qui passait une fugue de Bach.

Sora soupirait. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place au milieu de ces meubles rococo et des nappes à froufrous. Une odeur de thé au jasmin et de gâteaux sablés à peines sortis du four retint son attention. Enfin quelque chose d'intéressant ! Et au moment où la servante de la demeure allait poser le plateau sur la table basse, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

« Ah ! Cela doit être Miss Snow ! » S'écria leur hôte.

Les yeux de Sora suivirent des yeux Yuffie, la servante, qui fila ouvrir à la personne qui s'annonçait.

Dans la pièce se trouverait alors cinq femmes magnifiques de la bourgeoisie Londonienne : Ariel Fishing, Cinderella Pumpkins, Beauty Du Château, Jane Liane, et enfin, Blanche Snow. La maison dans laquelle tout ce beau monde se trouvait était la propriété d'Ariel Fishing.

Quand toutes les personnes étaient finalement réunies autour de la table basse, il n'y avait presque plus aucun espace de libre dans le salon. Et alors que la jeune Yuffie servait du thé latté dans sept tasses, Ariel Fishing prit la parole pour s'adresser à Riku.

« Monsieur Destiny… Je suis désolée pour toute cette agitation. Ce petit rendez-vous entre dames respectables est prévu tous les troisièmes jeudi du mois dans ma maison. Il se trouve que vous êtes arrivé à ce moment-là… Appréciez donc ces quelques gourmandises. »

« Je vous remercie, Lady Fishing. » Il inclina son visage dans un signe de politesse.

Cinderella Pumpkins éclata d'un rire forcé.

« Que vous êtes drôle Ariel ! » Elle se tourna vers Riku, « En réalité, vous n'êtes pas ici à ce moment précis par hasard… »

Blanche prit la parole d'une voix toute émoustillée :

« C'est nous qui lui avons demandé de vous inviter ! »

Riku haussa d'un sourcil. Sora observait son supérieur du coin de l'œil, il adorait le regarder. Riku était un de ces gentlemans élégants et respectés qui avait fait son nom grâce au travail qu'il avait effectué pour la société. Bien qu'il n'arrive pas à la cheville du célèbre Holmes, Riku Destiny était quelqu'un de demandé et à qui on se confierait avec facilité.

Mais ce que Sora adorait le plus, c'était le privilège qu'il avait de le connaitre mieux que personne. Quand ils sont seuls, Riku partageait avec Sora une toute autre façade de sa personnalité. En réalité, Riku jouait un rôle quand il parlait aux gens de l'extérieur. Ce Riku si poli et respectable était en fait un homme vaillant, près à tout pour arriver à ses fins, et terriblement malin. Son intelligence et sa capacité à comprendre rapidement les choses étaient des qualités chez Riku qui avaient charmé le jeune apprenti. Et l'attitude qu'il prenait avec lui était on ne peut plus troublante. Riku, qui se fichait totalement de son entourage, protégeait Sora comme la pupille de ses yeux. Il avait toujours une petite attention, une phrase encourageante, et il le défendait face aux personnes qui l'importunait. De plus, il lui prouvait son incroyable sensibilité en se confiant à lui.

Souvent, quand leurs regards se croisent, Riku lui offrait un sourire qu'il ne montrait à personne d'autre, et le cœur de Sora en était réchauffé.

Ce que venait de dire Ariel retint son attention et il balança son regard vers la belle rousse.

« … Avec des crocs immenses ! Je vous promets, monsieur Destiny, que ça s'est bien passé… Alors vous comprenez qu'avec cet étrange meurtre qui vous occupe, j'ai estimé qu'il était bon de vous en parler. »

Ariel baissa les yeux. Cinderella pesta.

« Ce ne sont que des inepties ! Comment peut-on croire à des choses pareilles… Vous y croyez vous, monsieur Destiny ? »

Riku semblait intrigué et il réfléchissait aux mots qu'il allait prononcer. Sora s'en voulut de ne pas avoir suivi la conversation.

Riku, en revanche, n'en avait pas manqué un bout. Ariel venait de lui raconter que son cousin qui vivait en France avait connu le même genre de crime dans son village de Bretagne. Il avait même été agressé et, d'après la description d'Ariel, il avait l'air de se souvenir parfaitement de ce qu'il avait vu. Ce qui serait une première…

Le détective ne répondit pas tout de suite, sa main droite se glissa dans la poche intérieure gauche de sa veste en satin. Il en sortit son carnet en cuir et un crayon de papier. Sora se pencha pour voir ce qu'il écrivait : _Les vampires n'auraient pas le pouvoir d'effacer la mémoire._

Riku rangea ensuite le carnet et regarda Ariel droit dans les yeux.

« Je crois à l'histoire de votre cousin. »

Ariel répondit d'un éblouissant sourire tandis que toutes les autres femmes s'offusquèrent d'une main devant leurs bouches.

« Ne prenez pas cet air surpris, mesdames. Ce qui réside dans l'obscurité de la ville pourrait être bien plus effrayant qu'il n'y parait. »

« Foutaises ! » S'écria Cinderella en se levant brusquement.

Les autres femmes furent de nouveau choquée, mais cette fois par le vocabulaire inapproprié de leur amie. Cinderella continua.

« Ne me dites pas que vous croyez réellement cette fantaisie ? Êtes-vous stupides à ce point ? Ce n'est pas possible d'être mort et vivant à la fois ! Un… Vampire… On aura tout entendu ! »

Elle passa une main dans sa chevelure blonde en toisant Riku d'un regard sévère.

Lentement, Riku posa sa tasse de thé sur la coupelle en porcelaine posée devant lui sur la table basse. Il tira sur ses manches pour réajuster sa veste et appuya de ses mains sur ses genoux pour se relever. Il se tourna vers l'arrogante bonne femme et son visage était fermé par une colère silencieuse.

« Lady Pumpkins, malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, permettez moi de vous dire que je vous trouve extrêmement impolie et désagréable. »

Cinderella se rassit sous le choc. Riku dominait maintenant la pièce, chaque paire d'yeux fixée sur lui.

« Vous me connaissez de réputation, si je ne m'abuse ? … Non, ne répondez pas, c'est inutile. Vous devez donc sûrement savoir que je suis avant tout un homme de science. J'ai passé ma vie à croire que le monde ne se limitait qu'à ce qu'on pouvait voir et ce qu'on connaissait. »

« Oui ! C'est exactement ça ! » S'écria Blanche de sa voix de sauterelle.

« Non. C'est tout à fait inexact. » Répliqua sèchement Riku avant de continuer.

« Pour être honnête. J'ai encore du mal à y croire, mais voyez-vous… J'ai découvert quelque chose qu'on ne peut expliquer par la science. Cela m'a bouleversé au point d'abandonner ma perception du monde si bien ancrée dans mon esprit. Croyez-vous réellement, Lady Pumpkins, qu'un homme peut changer à ce point sans avoir de bonnes raisons d'y croire ? »

Cinderella haussa un sourcil.

« Vous avez beau avoir fait tant de choses exceptionnelles, monsieur Destiny, vous êtes jeune. Bien plus jeune que nous toutes réunies. Sans parler de votre pitoyable apprenti … Que pouvez-vous bien faire avec un si jeune garçon ?»

Riku fronça les sourcils. Il avait envie de répondre mais il soupira en pensant que ça ne valait pas la peine. Cette femme était bien trop superficielle pour comprendre.

« Bien. Je crois qu'il est tant pour moi de vous laisser. Je n'apprécie pas les commérages abusifs. »

Sora se releva brusquement en faisant tomber sa tasse de thé sur le sol en un bruit sourd.

« C'est tout ? Vous n'allez rien répondre à ça ? »

Riku regarda son apprenti et lui sourit tendrement. Il ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers le vestibule pour récupérer son manteau long et son chapeau haut de forme. Sora resta avec les Ladies.

Il regarda Cinderella avec des yeux pleins de haine.

« Je refuse que des sales mégères dans votre genre insultent mon supérieur. Riku est bien plus respectable que vous ! »

Cinderella se releva et glissa ses doigts sous le menton de Sora pour lever son regard vers elle, en un geste qui voulait prouver sa grandeur.

« Si tu n'avais pas été élevé par des parents misérables, tu saurais qu'il ne faut pas appeler son maître par son prénom… A moins que vous ne soyez plus intimes que vous ne voulez en avoir l'air ? »

Sora, sous les regards scandalisés des bourgeoises, cracha au visage de la blonde qui le prenait de haut.

« Votre vie doit être vide et ennuyante pour que vous vous amusez en traitant les gens de la sorte… Vous n'êtes rien, dans ce monde. Car vous ne servez à rien. »

Il lui tira la langue et se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers Riku qui l'attendait, les yeux dans le vague, dans l'encadrement de la porte. Sora se retourna brusquement.

« Et pour votre information… Je n'ai jamais eu de parents ! Mais je préfère ça plutôt que d'avoir une mère comme vous. »

Le regard de Riku s'éclaircit, comme si les mots de Sora venaient de le réveiller d'une profonde réflexion. Il regardait Sora, l'air ébahi. Puis il l'attrapa par le bras et sortit par la porte que la servante Yuffie venait d'ouvrir à la hâte.

Riku lanca vers l'intérieur de la propriété :

« Je vous souhaite une agréable journée mesdames ! »

Puis il emmena Sora, gardant avec force l'emprise sur son bras, vers la diligence qui les attendait dans la rue. Riku ouvrit la portière, balança Sora à l'intérieur et indiqua au cochet leur prochaine destination. Il monta à son tour à bord, claqua la porte et tapota de son talon sur le sol pour faire signe au cochet d'avancer.

Sora massait son bras douloureux en regardant le détective qui se trouvait face à lui. Riku croisa son regard et désigna son membre endolori.

« Je suis désolée pour ça… Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. »

Sora lui répondit d'un grand sourire.

« Ce n'est pas important ! Tout va bien ! Je suis surtout énervée par cette horrible personne qu'est Lady Pumpkins… »

Riku ne répondit pas. Son esprit semblait de nouveau occupé. Ce qui perturbait Sora, le détective avait pourtant l'habitude de lui raconter ses pensées dans les moindres détails.

« Riku… ? » Murmura timidement Sora.

L'interpellé sursauta.

« Avez-vous été blessé par ce que cette Cinderella a dit ? »

« Je… Non, pas par ce qu'elle a dit de moi. Je me fiche de ce que les gens peuvent bien penser de mon âge… »

« Vous avez peur d'être accusé de viol ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne dirai jamais ce genre de chose ! »

Riku se déplaça pour se mettre sur la même banquette que Sora, à ses côtés. Le jeune homme rougit discrètement. Il adorait être à ses côtés, pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait expliquer.

« Sora… Je sais très bien que tu n'es pas comme ça. Seulement, je n'aime pas que… Tu te fasses insulter de la sorte, surtout par ma faute. »

Sora sourit. Il posa sa main sur le bras de Riku.

« Je me fiche de ce que les gens peuvent bien penser de moi ! » Déclara fièrement Sora, répétant une des fameuses phrases du détective.

Riku avait l'air de se sentir soudainement mieux. Mais quelque chose semblait encore perturber sa pensée.

« Dis-moi… Est-ce vrai que tu n'as pas de parents ? »

Sora déglutit. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais du dire ça.

Sora vivait en fait dans un quartier sale de la ville avec sa cousine Olette, marchande de poisson. Il était un garçon de la misère et n'avait pas eu une vie facile, souvent livré à lui-même. Sa tante, qui l'hébergeait depuis que l'orphelinat l'avait laissé sortir, est morte deux années plus tôt, elle était prostituée mais surtout une des victimes du fameux Eventreur. Sa mère n'avait apparemment pas survécu à son accouchement précoce, et son père… Et bien, il ignorait totalement qui il était.

« C'est la vérité… »

Brusquement, Riku serra Sora dans ses bras qui sentit ses pommettes chauffées par une soudaine excitation au creux de son ventre. Son cœur battait alors à une vitesse surprenante. Quel diable contrôlait le corps de Riku ? Il n'avait jamais été une personne très tactile et ça, Sora avait pu le constater.

« Excuse moi ce geste mais… Tu es important pour moi, tu sais ? Tu es le meilleur des apprentis… J'aurais voulu savoir que tu n'avais pas de parents, j'aurais peut-être pu faire quelque chose pour toi... »

Sora déglutit. Il se sentait mal à l'aise et la chaleur qui s'était formée au niveau de son bassin devenait inquiétante.

« D'accord… Mais vous en fait déjà beaucoup. »

Riku serra un peu plus fort le garçon contre lui, à son grand désespoir.

« Heu… Vous ne voulez plus me lâcher ? »

« Non. Parce-que je vais me sentir gêné après. »

« Alors ne me serrez pas trop s'il-vous-plait… J'aimerais bien pouvoir respirer un minimum… »

Riku enfouit son visage dans les cheveux châtains du jeune garçon. Ils devaient avoir dans cinq ans d'écart et Sora venait tout juste d'atteindre la majorité. Riku se disait que cette différence n'était pas si énorme. Il murmura alors d'une voix à peine audible :

« Ne me quitte jamais, Sora… »

* * *

><p>Après s'être remis de toutes ses émotions et être passé par le bureau de Riku, Sora rentrait alors chez lui en marchant dans les rues agitées de la ville. Les mains dans les poches de son manteau, il n'arrivait pas à ôter Riku de ses pensées alors qu'il devrait réfléchir à l'enquête qu'ils étaient en train de mener. Sora n'avait jamais pensé de cette manière du détective, bien qu'il ait toujours admiré ce personnage. Sora sourit en se souvenant de sa pauvre enfance.<p>

Il vivait dans un orphelinat avant de se retrouver chez feu sa tante. Cette époque de sa vie était la plus terrible qu'il avait vécu. Les enfants étaient traités comme des esclaves et ne recevaient aucun amour de la part des adultes. Et lorsqu'ils faisaient quelque chose de travers, ils se prenaient une dizaine de coups de fouet dans le bureau du directeur de l'établissement.

Sora travaillait dans la rue comme marchand de journaux. Même si son argent partait dans les poches de l'orphelinat, c'était la seule partie de cette période que le jeune garçon avait apprécié. Comme il avait la chance d'être le premier à récupérer les journaux, il en gardait toujours un pour lui et pour le lire dans sa chambre. Il avait réussi à dérober une lampe frontale que les mineurs utilisaient quand ils creusaient la terre pour construire le métro. Grâce à ça, il pouvait lire le soir sous sa couverture pour ne pas dépasser le couvre-feu.

Il avait donc grandi en lisant chaque affaire que le détective Destiny avait réussie avec succès, de là naquit cette profonde admiration que Sora ressentait. Il se souvint en souriant du jour où il l'avait rencontré. Quand Olette, sa cousine, était venue le chercher à l'orphelinat après avoir apprit qu'elle avait un cousin qui y était, Sora avait prit la liberté de rendre visite au détective au sein même de son bureau. Ce jour-là, il l'avait supplié à genoux de le prendre comme apprenti en lui prouvant qu'il était cultivé, et qu'il connaissait la carrière de Riku.

Sora arriva près du bar au-dessus duquel l'appartement d'Olette se trouvait. Il salua quelques prostituées qu'il avait apprit à connaître et évita de se faire agresser par un ivrogne mal luné. Il prit la porte à l'arrière du bâtiment, grimpa deux à deux les escaliers et rentra finalement chez lui.

« Olette ! Je suis rentré ! »

L'appartement était minuscule et ne comptait en tout et pour tout qu'une unique pièce à vivre, dans laquelle une kitchenette se trouvait. Olette s'y trouvait en train de préparer une soupe aux choux. Elle accueillit Sora par un immense sourire.

« Sora ! Comment s'est passé ta journée ? »

« Très… Dynamique. Mais ça va ! Et toi ? »

Il s'approcha d'elle et huma l'odeur de la soupe.

« Ca va… Mais je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai oublié d'envoyer la lettre que mon père attend en Allemagne. »

« Tu veux que j'y aille ? » Demanda Sora. « Je serai rapide ! »

Olette embrassa le haut du crâne de Sora.

« Je te remercie mais je préfère y aller moi-même. Tu peux surveiller la casserole ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

Olette sourit et laissa la place à son cousin. Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée tout en enfilant une veste.

« Si tu as faim tout de suite, ne m'attend pas ! »

Sur ces mots, elle quitta l'appartement.

Sora s'installa sur une chaise devant la table et sortit le journal qu'il avait acheté ce matin au garçon qui avait prit son poste après lui. Calmement, il lisait les nouvelles de la journée.

« Roxas Hearts a disparu, le détective Destiny se retrouve avec une nouvelle victime sur les bras… Ouais ben moi, je l'ai su bien avant vous… »

Sora continua sa lecture. Une bonne heure passa avant que Sora se rendit compte qu'Olette n'était toujours pas rentrée.

Sora regarda l'heure sur la vieille horloge de sa tante. Il soupira.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Olette… ? »

Il se leva, couvrit la casserole d'un chiffon et attrapa son manteau.

Sora commençait à s'inquiéter. Olette ne mettait jamais trop de temps quand elle devait sortir. Elle n'avait que peu d'amis, il était peu probable qu'elle ait rencontré une connaissance en chemin. Sora sortit de l'appartement en veillant à ce qu'il soit fermé à clé puis se mit à la recherche d'Olette. Il commença naturellement par aller voir à la poste aux lettres. Les rues commençaient à devenir désertes et le ciel était sombre et nuageux.

Sora frissonna. Le vent de Londres était froid et il était sortit en vitesse sans prendre de vêtements plus chaud. Il marchait d'un pas pressé, il ne voulait pas perdre de temps. Beaucoup de choses pouvaient arriver à une jeune fille seule si tard le soir. Sora se faisait d'horribles scénarios dans son esprit, surtout lui vivait dans l'univers de la criminalité. Avec horreur, Sora se mit à penser aux vampires. Qui pouvait savoir ce qui traînait dans les ruelles obscures ?

Une diligence familière passa à côté de lui, dans la direction opposée. Elle s'arrêta brusquement quelques mètres plus loin et en sortit un Riku paniqué.

« Sora ! »

Le jeune garçon resta immobile. La présence de Riku était détective courra vers lui et s'arrêta en face de lui, une main le bras de Sora.

« Je me dirigeais justement vers chez toi… »

Sora haussa un sourcil.

« Je ne vous ai jamais dit où j'habite »

« Non, mais j'ai trouvé ton adresse sur… » Riku hésita.

« Sur une lettre. »

Sora écarquilla les paupières.

« Une lettre ? Quelle lettre ? »

Riku avait l'air désolé. Ses sourcils étaient baissés en une expression triste.

« Sora… Le vampire a frappé il y a une demi-heure… Nous avons découvert une nouvelle victime. »

Sora ne répondit pas. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le visage du détective, les oreilles grandes ouvertes et le corps totalement inactif. Il avait la tête vide et ne savait plus quoi penser. Il avait comprit ce qu'il s'était passé au moment où il avait vu Riku. Il l'avait senti. Il sentit quelque chose de froid sur sa joue et se surprit à pleurer. Doucement, il se mit à sangloter et à pleurer de plus belle en s'écroulant au sol.

« Olette ! »

Riku se baissa et prit son apprenti dans ses bras. Il le laissa pleurer ainsi, pendant plusieurs minutes Sora versa toutes les larmes de son corps. Son cœur lui faisait mal, terriblement mal. Il n'avait jamais eu de famille, Olette était tout ce qui lui restait. Quand elle était venue à l'orphelinat, il y a trois ans, Sora avait déjà abandonné tout espoir de trouver une famille et s'était enfermé dans sa solitude. C'est sa cousine qui l'en avait sauvé. Elle l'avait accueillit chez sa tante et l'avait protégé. Elle l'avait soigné de ses craintes et de sa tristesse.

Et maintenant, elle était morte.

Sora s'arrêta de pleurer car il n'en pouvait plus. Sa tête lui faisait terriblement mal et ses lèvres étaient devenues sèches.

Riku passa une main dans ses cheveux châtains et lui caressa lentement le crâne. Ce geste apaisa lentement Sora qui finit par s'écarter de Riku pour pouvoir le regarder.

« Je dois retourner sur… Sur la scène de crime. Veux-tu que je te raccompagne chez toi ? Il faut que tu te repose. »

Riku se leva mais Sora attrapa le bas de son manteau et leva ses yeux humides vers le visage de son idole.

« Je ne veux pas être seul… »

Le détective se mit à rougir, ce qui surprit Sora. En fait, Riku était en train de fondre devant ce si vulnérable et en même temps adorable garçon. Il n'avait qu'une envie : faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'aider. Et voir ainsi Sora quémander sa présence réchauffa son cœur. Il se trouvait égoïste de ressentir cela alors que son apprenti venait de perdre une personne très chère.

Riku connaissait Olette. C'était la personne qui était venue en accompagnant Sora lors de sa deuxième visite dans le bureau de Riku. La veille, le détective avait refusé de prendre Sora comme apprenti alors que celui-ci insistait lourdement en le suppliant. Elle était venue pour certifier que son cousin était un garçon respectable et à qui on pouvait faire confiance. Riku avait trouvé cette personne extrêmement aimable.

« Laissez-moi vous accompagner, je vous en prie… »

Riku attrapa la main de Sora et l'aida à se relever.

« Comment pourrais-je te refuser quoique ce soit ? » dit-il en souriant tendrement.

« Si tu as besoin de te confier à moi, je serai toujours là pour toi. »

Et c'est ainsi que Sora se retrouva de nouveau seul au monde. Mais sans le savoir, la personne qui se trouvait à ses côtés sur la banquette de la diligence allait bientôt devenir sa nouvelle famille.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre !<em>

_Et cliquez sur review c'est un ordre ! Mouahaha !_

_Luwynda_


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre **: Quand on aime mordre… – Cinquième chapitre : _Quand on se retrouve chez des vampires...  
><em>

**Auteur **: Luwynda

**Mail**: Kingdom Hearts

**Genre :** fiction

**Disclamer **: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

**Couples**: Axel x Roxas

**Note de l'auteur **: Cette histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif donc n'a aucun rapport avec le Kingdom Hearts de base. De plus, cela se passe au 19ème siècle dans la ville de Londres.

**Warning **: Les homophobes, passez votre chemin.

**Résumé**:

**YAOI**-UA- Londres, 1890. Roxas, jeune écrivain, rencontre un étrange personnage aux longues canines…

_Bonjour bonjour ! Ou plutôt bonsoir ! Ou même bonne après-midi !_

_Tadaaaah ! Le chapitre 5 que voilà ! Bon il fut long à paraitre et pourtant rapide à écrire. J'en suis désolée. J'ai eu pleins de choses à faire ces derniers, comme déménager par exemple ! Et j'ai eu pendant un temps pas accès à internet… Enfin bref, ne s'attardons pas là-dessus car… Maintenant il est là ! _

_Donc je remercie **Akuroku52**, **Ajsky** (et oui, Riku est un bon gars ici !), **MaliciaRoxasSasuke**,** Axeliste**, **Akanya**, anciennement Axygry (t'inquiète pas, Roxas se faire bouffer ET dépuceler xD), **Lady-Clepto** (Bah alors ? On te laisse pas manger quand tu veux ?), **Constance B** (bien sûr que je me souviens de toi ! Comment t'oublier ? Je suis heureuse que tu sois encore là ! Passe le bonjour à ta sœur !) **Aka et Zephy** (j'aime quand on m'appelle maître ! Mwahaha ! Mais t'inquiète pas, tous les personnages auront le droit à leur chapitre !)_

_Heu … Je corrige les fautes ou pas ?... Bof, flemme !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>« Avez-vous récemment perdu beaucoup de sang, mademoiselle Draws ? »<p>

Naminé triturait les coutures de sa robe sans oser regarder le Dr. Hearts dans les yeux. Elle avait l'impression de le déranger en plein travail pour une simple baisse de tension. De plus, la question qu'il venait de lui poser la déranger particulièrement. Elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à se souvenir exactement de ce qu'il s'était passé, ce vide l'a dérangeait et à chaque fois qu'elle essayait d'y penser, son esprit se braquait.

C'est pour ça qu'elle ne put donner réponse au docteur qui était en face d'elle, derrière son bureau en bois sombre.

« Je l'ignore. Des souvenirs de ma pauvre mémoire se sont perdus… Je pense que j'ai été agressé mais j'ignore si j'ai perdu du sang. »

Le docteur haussa un sourcil.

« Comment pouvez-vous ignorez ceci ? Le sang laisse des traces. »

Naminé se trouvait idiote. Mais elle savait qu'il lui été arrivé quelque chose. En tout cas, le docteur soupira d'un air agacé et finit par dire :

« Vous êtes fatiguée suite à votre agression mais d'après ce que vous me dites, vous semblez avoir perdu trop de sang. Les symptômes sont simples : fatigue, pâleur, tremblements, chutes de tension, tachycardie… »

« C'est exactement ce que je subis… » Dit alors Naminé, les yeux écarquillés.

« Alors je vous conseille de voir un bon détective. »

Naminé prit un air paniqué.

« Vous ne pouvez pas me soigner ? »

Le docteur leva les yeux au ciel.

« Si… Avec un don de sang éventuellement. Mais ce serait bien trop risqué. Avec un peu de chance, votre sang ne coagulera pas avec celui de votre donneur. Certaines cliniques utilisent encore le sang animal, mais de nombreuses pertes humaines ont fait suite à ce genre de transfusion… Le sang est un grand mystère, mademoiselle…»

Naminé bloqua sa respiration pour éviter de fondre en larme. La médecine faisait des progrès, mais pas assez pour la soulager elle.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas… Vous n'êtes pas mourante. Mais votre cœur est sensible et il va falloir se reposer régulièrement. »

La jeune fille n'était pas convaincue. Dans un regard vers le seigneur, elle demanda pourquoi son agresseur n'avait-il pas fini le travail. Pourquoi diable voudrait-on prendre le sang de quelqu'un sans pour autant lui ôter la vie.

Naminé se leva de son siège en remerciant le docteur. Elle se retourna une dernière fois avant de partir vraiment.

« Vous m'avez l'air bien fatigué mon bon monsieur… Êtes-vous surchargé de travail ? »

Dr. Hearts la toisa d'un regard exaspéré.

« Ne lisez-vous pas les journaux, mademoiselle Draws ? »

Naminé sursauta. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse.

« J'ai manqué plusieurs des numéros de ces derniers jours… » Avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête.

« Mon fils a disparu… » Murmura-t-il, les yeux fuyant.

Naminé crut tomber sur le sol. Cette nouvelle ébranla son pauvre cœur sensible. Roxas Hearts, qui était un très cher ami et une personne de confiance, avait disparu et elle ne l'apprenait que maintenant. Elle se reprocha d'être une mauvaise amie.

« Roxas… » Lâcha-t-elle en mettant les mains brusquement sur sa bouche.

« Vous connaissez mon fils ? » Demanda alors le docteur en levant les yeux vers la jeune fille blonde qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de sa porte.

« Nous sommes amis… Ecoutez, s'il y a quoique ce soit que je puisse faire… »

« Non. Ca ira. J'ai déjà engagé un détective. Connaissez-vous Riku Destiny ? »

« Tout à fait. »

« C'est un homme respectable. Il m'a promit de le retrouver, je sais qu'il le fera. »

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés.

« Je l'espère tant… »

Soudainement, Naminé vit un visage triste sur celui habituellement blasé du père de Roxas. Elle le salua poliment et prit route vers sa propriété.

Elle se demandait ce qui était arrivé à son ami. Elle était prête à aller voir ce détective et lui parler des séquelles de sa mémoire. Si cela pouvait aider le détective à avancer, de n'importe quelle façon. Dans sa boutique, la journée lui sembla longue. Elle possédait tout le temps dont elle avait besoin pour s'occuper de ses belles fleurs à l'odeur enivrante. Mais elle ne remarqua jamais la belle rose rouge qui avait disparu dans ses étalages.

* * *

><p>La pièce était sombre. D'épais rideaux rouge bordeaux couvraient les fenêtres sans laissez passer un seul rayon de soleil. C'était une chambre immense, de forme octogonale. Au centre, trônait un magnifique lit en baldaquin dont les voilures s'harmoniaient avec l'obscurité du reste du tableau. Les draps et la couverture étaient en soie rouge, s'en était si doux qu'on pourrait presque oublier le passé glauque des lieux. Le sol, d'un parquet vieux et craquant, était d'un bois noir qui donnait une impression de charbon. Près d'une fenêtre, se trouvait un fauteuil et un guéridon. Le dernier meuble qui se trouvait dans la pièce était une imposante commode au-dessus de laquelle était accroché un miroir immense au cadre doré. Sur les murs, des portraits ovales de divers personnages en étaient l'unique décoration.<p>

Au milieu du lit aux draps rouge comme le sang, Roxas était allongé, les yeux grands ouverts. La dernière fois qu'il s'était réveillé, il était ligoté dans une cave et un terrifiant, mais magnifique, personnage du nom d'Axel lui avait expliqué qu'il était prisonnier par des vampires.

Roxas avait encore du mal à croire à cette histoire. Il avait cogité pendant des heures durant dans ce lieu humide face à une lady Frankenstein. Il avait finit par s'écrouler de sommeil alors que son crâne lui lançait terriblement.

A présent, il se trouvait dans une chambre qui avait des airs de maison hantée. Dans le lit où il se trouvait, la douceur des draps se mêlait à sa peau nue. En effet, Roxas avait été complètement déshabillé. Difficilement, il essaya de se lever. Il avait l'impression que le lit pouvait loger cinq personnes de la même corpulence que lui, plus deux autres en largeur. Le bord du matelas avait des airs de contrée lointaine.

Finalement, il réussi à posé ses pieds sur le sol glacé et poussiéreux de la pièce. Ses yeux s'habituaient doucement à l'obscurité et il discernait des visages humains sur les murs. Avec logique, il en déduit qu'il y avait des tableaux. Il se dirigea vers la masse sombre de la commode et s'observa dans le miroir. Ses yeux avaient de la difficulté à cerner les détails, mais il pouvait voir ses cheveux sauvagement décoiffés et sa peau lisse. Derrière lui, il devina une pièce géante.

« Où ai-je encore atterri ? » Murmura Roxas en soupirant.

Il ouvrit un tiroir et trouva des vêtements à sa taille bien pliés. Ils étaient propres et en très bon état. Le jeune garçon s'habilla et décida de longer les murs pour trouver une porte.

« Cette pièce ne peut pas être close… »

Il trouva une vieille poignée rouillée qu'il prit de se main droite. Il essaya de la tourner en vain, la porte était verrouillée. Il frappa trois coups secs sur celle-ci.

« Hé ho ! Quelqu'un m'entend ? »

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Roxas ne s'attendait pas à une telle efficacité.

« Tiens… Il est réveillé le diner ? »

Une adorable jeune fille qui semblait à peine plus jeune que lui. Ses yeux azurs brillaient dans les noirs, elle avait les cheveux noirs et courts, comme ceux d'un homme. Pourtant, elle était féminine dans son élégante robe bleu marine. Elle avait également un magnifique ruban assorti accroché à une mèche de ses cheveux. Elle arborait un sourire pervers.

De sa main gantée, elle attrapa le col de Roxas et rapprocha son visage du sien.

« Tu sens bon… Je te dévorerais bien pour moi toute seule ! »

« Xion ! »

Axel apparut derrière la jeune fille, d'une main il la projeta à l'autre bout du couloir avec une incroyable force. En une seconde, la jeune fille était revenue et s'était jeté au coup du rouquin. Elle le regardait avec colère et deux canines pointues sortaient de sa bouche.

« Ne refais jamais ça ! »

D'un geste brusque, elle lui brisa la nuque.

« T'es tellement avare Axel ! » Cria-t-elle au corps du susnommé qui s'était écroulé au sol.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas partager avec moi ? Tu es tombé sur une si belle gourmandise… »

Elle regarda Roxas en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Ce dernier n'osait pas bouger quand, effaré, il observa le corps du vampire se relever sans difficulté. Axel attrapa sa tête pour la remettre à la bonne place et étira son cou.

« Je déteste quand tu me brise la nuque… »

La petite brune lui tira la langue. Axel sortit ses canines et lui empoigna le bras sans douceur.

« Tu ne mangeras pas ce garçon, Xion… Il est à moi. »

La dite Xion cracha par terre.

« Je vais le dire à Kairi ! »

Et sur ces mots, elle fila sans demander grâce. Axel se tourna vers Roxas et lui fit un éblouissant sourire.

« Tu as bien dormi ? »

Roxas le regarda d'un air abasourdi. Il resta silencieux et immobile. Axel passa sa main plusieurs fois devant son regard. Roxas revint finalement à lui, sa capacité intellectuelle commençait à lui faire défaut.

Le jeune écrivain leva les yeux vers le vampire. Son regard humide semblait le supplier.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous kidnappé ? »

Axel éclata de rire.

« Kidnappé ? Viens avec moi Roxas. On va discuter un peu. »

Il lui prit la main et l'emmena à travers le couloir, au bout se trouvait un escalier en colimaçon. Ils descendirent à la lueur des chandelles allumées sur le bord des fenêtres. Axel ne disait rien, il le tenait fermement. Roxas avait peine à le suivre à son rythme. Le vampire marchait très vite et Roxas avaient de petites jambes faibles.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall d'une maison de riche. Ils passèrent à côté de Kairi qui tenait une damoiselle sous son bras. En regardant mieux, Roxas découvrit que la fille en question n'était plus qu'un cadavre avec une trace de croc dans le cou.

« Où est-ce que t'emmènes cette chaire fraiche ? » Demanda Kairi d'une voix agacée.

« Il croit que je l'ai kidnappé. »

L'autre vampire leva un sourcil et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. De sa main libre, Kairi caressa la joue du Roxas terrorisé.

« Il a l'air si délicieux… » Murmura-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

Axel attrapa le garçon par l'épaule et le colla contre lui. Le cœur de Roxas ne fit qu'un bond dans sa poitrine. Cette proximité le déstabilisait étrangement. Axel sortit ses crocs, ce qui fit sursauter le pauvre humain blond. Il observa alors ces étranges canines. Elles étaient longues et fines. Il supposa qu'elles étaient rétractables car on ne voyait jamais les crocs d'un vampire quand on en croisait un. Sauf si on est sur le point de se faire mordre…

« Ca suffit de vouloir le manger ! Il est à moi ! »

Kairi soupira.

« De toute façon j'ai plus faim… » Dit-elle en désignant le cadavre qu'elle portait du regard.

Elle tourna les talons pour aller Dieu seul sait où.

Axel regarda Roxas d'un air sympathique qui ne collait pas avec ses canines de sorties. Le blond les fixait, les yeux écarquillés. Axel leva un sourcil en se demandant ce qui pouvait tant le fasciner. Lorsqu'il comprit, il rangea ses canines qui disparurent en un claquement.

« Excuse-moi, j'avais oublié qu'elles étaient si effrayantes pour les humains… »

Etrangement, Roxas s'entendit répondre :

« Non, elles ne sont pas effrayantes… Mais… Passionnantes, magnifiques et... Impressionnantes. »

Axel eut l'air surprit, tout autant que Roxas l'était intérieurement. Il se rendit alors compte que ce qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il était mêlé à cette histoire de vampire, c'était plus de la fascination que de la frayeur. Roxas est un garçon rêveur bourré d'imagination dont la vie morne lui avait amené à penser que ce monde était prévisible et fade. Depuis qu'Axel, le mystérieux homme aux cheveux rouges, était apparu dans sa vie… Tout semblait excitant, comme une grande aventure.

« Tu es surprenant comme humain… » Murmura Axel, les yeux figés sur le visage de Roxas.

« Je vais te porter, nous irons plus vite là où je veux t'emmener. »

Axel souleva Roxas avec une grande facilité. Il le tenait fermement dans ses bras et le regardait alors avec un sourire énigmatique.

« Attention, ça va secouer ! »

Et effectivement, ça secouait. Axel s'était mis à courir… Mais à courir à une vitesse inhumaine. Le vampire courait plus vite que n'importe quel être vivant sur cette planète, il courait plus vite que n'importe quelle calèche et il courait même plus vite que le nouveau métro de Londres. A vrai dire, il courait si vite qu'il était presque invisible.

Roxas était agrippé au cou du vampire. Il regardait le paysage défiler mais il n'avait pas le temps de le distinguer. L'environnement était flou, la rapidité avec laquelle Axel se déplaçait l'empêcher de discerner les couleurs et les formes. Roxas n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ils allaient, mais il n'arrivait pas non plus à reconnaître les rues ou les endroits dans lesquels ils passaient.

Quand Axel s'arrêta, aussi immobile qu'un mur de pierre, Roxas faillit voler dans les airs. Mais les bras puissants du vampire l'en empêcha. Et quand Axel reposa le garçon sur le sol, celui-ci tomba à terre pour vomir toutes ses tripes.

« Je t'avais prévenu que ça secouait… »

Roxas ne put répondre, trop occupé à cracher tout ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac depuis la veille, et même du sang. Blanc comme un linge, Roxas se releva avec difficulté. Ses yeux papillonnaient alors qu'il essayait doucement de reprendre le contrôle de sa vision.

Autour de lui, des dizaines et des dizaines de tombes. Il remarqua sans aucun mal qu'il était arrivé dans un cimetière. Il chercha le vampire des yeux. Celui-ci était posté, immobile, devant l'une des tombes.

Roxas s'approcha et put alors lire l'inscription gravée dans la pierre tombale.

_Ci gît Axel Lea Flaming le huitième du nom._

« C'est votre tombe… »

Axel acquiesça, le visage sombre.

« C'est ici que mes proches ont pleurés sur mon cadavre. Et c'est ici que je naquis une seconde fois de mes cendres. »

« Vous semblez … Triste. » Dit alors Roxas, dévisageant le vampire.

« Je regrette ma vie humaine. Elle fut brève et je n'ai pas assez profité de ma famille. Je suis mort en 1638. A cette époque, Jacques Ier avait enclenché une révolte en écosse car il souhaitait imposer sa politique religieuse. J'ai fuit mon pays, l'Ecosse, pour rejoindre l'Angleterre. Bêtement, je me suis retourné contre mon pays. Le jour même où j'ai atterri à Londres, après un très long voyage en cheval, j'ai rencontré mon créateur du nom de Xemnas. Il me disait qu'il voyait du potentiel en moi, qu'il pouvait me faire côtoyer le roi et devenir quelqu'un d'important. Je l'ai cru alors qu'il disait m'emmener au palais royal. Et c'est à ce moment là que je suis devenu un vampire. »

Roxas buvait chacune des paroles d'Axel, les yeux ébahis. Malgré la nature surnaturelle du personnage, Roxas percevait une once d'humanité dans sa voix et dans ses mots.

« Et ensuite … ? » Demanda timidement le jeune écrivain.

« Ensuite… Ma longue et nouvelle vie de vampire commença. Xemnas est mort le siècle suivant, brûlé par le soleil. C'est moi qui l'ai enchaîné dans une pièce, les vitres des fenêtres dégagées. Je l'ai laissé jusqu'à ce que le jour se lève. Il cherchait à imposer sa puissance chez les vampires anglais. Tu sais, nous aussi nous avons des rois, à qui nous devons totale obéissance. Xemnas était devenu fou par la politique vampirique et avait tué plusieurs vampires qui se mettaient sur son chemin. Je ne croyais plus en lui, car nous avons pour règle de ne jamais tuer un des nôtres. J'ai fait mon devoir en le supprimant de notre communauté. Aucune autorité ne m'a blâmé pour mon acte, car il était juste. »

Axel soupira et leva les yeux vers le ciel nuageux qui menaçait de tomber.

« Mais après cela, je me suis senti très seul. Quand on est immortel, l'ennui fait partie intégrale de ta vie. Chaque jour est comme le précédent, et quand on se réveille, on sait que le prochain sera le même. Nous savons que nous ne mourrons pas de vieillesse, donc nous ne pouvons pas vivre un jour comme s'il était le dernier… C'est un sentiment que je ne connaîtrai plus jamais. Alors j'ai créé un vampire pour m'accompagner… Tu la connais, c'est Kairi. Elle était servante dans un pub anglais. Mais Kairi s'est prise de passion pour la cruauté de la nature vampirique… Elle tue par centaine et n'hésite pas à engendrer un nouveau vampire. Xion, que tu as rencontré plus tôt, est l'une de ses créations. Pour moi c'est différent… Je n'engendre pas un vampire par pur plaisir ou par pulsion. J'estime que les vampires ne doivent pas être plus nombreux que les humains. »

Axel regarda Roxas avec un sourire franc.

« Nous avons besoin des humains. C'est pour ça que je me refuse à tuer trop souvent. »

Roxas s'approcha doucement du vampire, une affection inexplicable grandissait à l'intérieur de lui. Il ne pouvait pas haïr cet être qui l'avait emmené loin de sa vie contre sa volonté.

« Vous n'allez pas me tuer… ? »

Axel se mit à rire.

« Si tu es ici Roxas, à écouter ce que je raconte, ce n'est pas pour rester en vie. »

Roxas fit brusquement un pas en arrière.

« Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi me racontez-vous tout ça si c'est pour me tuer ensuite ? »

Axel ignora la question.

« Être vampire peut être terriblement douloureux… Mais c'est aussi une source de pouvoir énorme et un potentiel d'expériences intarissable. Nous n'apprenons pas l'histoire de ce monde, nous ne l'observons pas, nous la créons. Nous sommes une partie de ce monde qu'on ne peut éliminer sans moyens précis. Mais… »

Axel s'approcha de Roxas.

« Chaque vampire a besoin d'une âme sœur. Un compagnon de route. Quand je t'ai vu, Roxas, par cette fenêtre… Tu as fait battre mon cœur mort. Cet organe qui pourrit en moi, en décomposition dans ma poitrine. J'ai toujours cru que je ne pourrais plus jamais le sentir. Pourtant… Tu me donnes l'impression de redevenir humain… »

Les joues de Roxas s'empourprèrent. Il s'écroula sur ses genoux et son visage fixa la pierre tombale de feu Axel.

« Vous ne m'avez même pas parlé… »

« Je le sais. Mais sentir ce battement de cœur m'a suffit pour savoir que tu serais mon compagnon, et pour toujours. »

Roxas, terrorisé, regarda Axel.

« Vous allez faire de moi… Un vampire ? »

Alors que des gouttes de pluies se mirent lentement à tomber du ciel, Roxas se releva et fit face au vampire.

« JAMAIS ! » Hurla-t-il.

Mais sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, Axel l'avait déjà mordu dans le creux du cou. Le vampire s'était approché grâce à sa vitesse excessive et l'avait attrapé au vol. Roxas était paralysé. Il sentait doucement le sang sortir de son corps. Les lèvres du vampire aspiraient l'intérieur de ses veines en un acte de suçon. Axel en grognait de plaisir tandis que Roxas se sentait peu à peu faiblir.

Mais alors que son esprit partait vers le pays de l'inconscient, l'envie de vivre lui donna du courage. Dans un geste qu'il ne se saurait cru jamais capable, il repoussa le vampire et se mit à courir comme un dératé sans connaitre sa direction.

Axel resta là, soupirant.

« Rien ne sert de courir… Tu es déjà en train de mourir… »

Roxas était dans une ruelle de Londres, il était paniqué. Autour de lui, les ombres ressemblaient à des formes de monstres, de créatures en tout genre. Il courait, et la pluie s'abattait en trombe sur la ville. Son cœur battait à une cadence folle, et tout son corps était sous l'influence de la terreur. Des gouttes de sueurs coulaient le long de son crâne et il lui semblait que plus il courait, plus il ralentissait. Pourtant, il mettait tout ses efforts dans sa course, comme s'il fuyait le diable. Il trébucha sur le trottoir et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol. C'est alors qu'il devint immobile, aucun mouvement n'était envisageable : ses membres refusaient de fonctionner. Il entendit des pas s'approcher et il eut envie de hurler, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge. Il ferma les yeux et su alors que son existence était terminée.

La présence se rapprocha de plus en plus pour finalement se retrouver à ses côtés, Roxas ne pouvait que voir ses chaussures en cuir, aussi brillante qu'une pierre précieuse. Il pouvait même voir son propre reflet, et vit alors son visage terrorisé, pâle à cause de la frayeur, les yeux exorbités et étrangement giclés de sang.

Il sentait la vie quitter son corps. Il entendit une voix rieuse, celle d'Axel, lui dire :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, idiot ! Tout ira bien ! »

Et soudain, le noir.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre…<em>

_Comme c'est bizarre ! Votre souris se dirige toute seule vers le bouton review ! C'est diiiingue ! _

_Bah va falloir mettre une review hein… Pas le choix ! xD_


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre **: Quand on aime mordre… – Sixième chapitre : _Quand tout se dévoile…_

**Auteur **: Luwynda

**Mail**: Kingdom Hearts

**Genre :** fiction

**Disclamer **: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

**Couples**: Axel x Roxas, Riku x Sora, Naminé x Kairi

**Note de l'auteur **: Cette histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif donc n'a aucun rapport avec le Kingdom Hearts de base. De plus, cela se passe au 19ème siècle dans la ville de Londres.

**Warning **: Les homophobes, passez votre chemin.

**Résumé**:

**YAOI**-UA- Londres, 1890. Roxas, jeune écrivain, rencontre un étrange personnage aux longues canines…

_Bonjour à tous ! Et voici l'inattendu chapitre 6 ! Je ne pensais pas l'écrire aussi vite mais voilà, je l'ai fait. Bon quand je dis qu'il est inattendu, c'est que je ne voulais pas du tout écrire ça à la base xD Mais j'ai découvert que j'avais fait un bug dans mon scénario… Ahahah… Du coup j'ai déprimé et j'ai essayé de bidouiller une explication xD Voilà, vous allez comprendre en lisant…_

_Ce chapitre est plein de rebondissement ! J'avais envie, pour changer ! Donc je remercie ma fidèle **MaliciaRoxasSasuke** (que de noms dans ton nom xD), mon adorable **Ajsky** (Je décline toute responsabilité si tu meurs d'une hémorragie nasale suite à ce chapitre ! xD), **Daysofdestiny** (ça faisait longtemps !), **Edlweis**, **Axeliste**, ma bien aimée **Akanya** (ouais mais nan j'veux pas du tout être médecin mwa xD), **Aka et Zephy** (Ptête que t'as lu le chapitre une fois trois vite, pis la deuxième fois encore trop vite et la troisième fois c'était bon ? xD),** x-sosei-x** (MOI PAS AIMER TWILIGHT ! Donc non ca ne risquait pas que ce soit le genre xD)_

_Et bien bonne lecture ! Et que la joie vous guide vers le chemin de l'amitié ! (Euh… Ouais… J'ai rien fumé je vous rassure…)_

* * *

><p>Comme si les dieux étaient en colère, la pluie et le tonnerre s'abattaient sur la ville de Londres depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. Quelque chose s'agitait dans le cimetière de Stoke Newington, l'Abney park, ce soir-là. L'endroit était effrayant en lui-même, la majorité des pierres tombales étaient en ruines et le sol était jonché de ronces. Des arbres morts obscurcissaient le paysage déjà sombre, et les corbeaux qui hantaient la Tour de Londres semblaient s'être pris d'affection pour le cimetière.<p>

Au centre de ce labyrinthe de ruines aux inscriptions mystérieuses, trônait une chapelle aux grilles fermées, comme si plus aucune vie n'y était admise. Si vous contournez cette bâtisse et que vous marchez vers le nord-est, vous découvrirez une tombe bien plus récente, sous laquelle le sol venait tout juste d'être retourné. Devant, se tenait une haute silhouette dont les lueurs rouges réfléchissaient sous les rayons de la lune.

Ses vêtements étaient couverts de boue, et il était trempé jusqu'aux os. Dans sa main droite, se trouvait une pelle souillée qui venait juste d'être utilisée. L'homme, ou plutôt la créature, observait la pierre où il avait gravé le nom de Roxas Hearts pendant une bonne partie de la journée passée.

Derrière lui, une autre silhouette s'approchait avec des pas de félin. C'était une femme, soulevant son jupon pour ne pas le tacher. Seules ses bottines ne ressemblaient plus qu'à un tas de terre humide pleins de feuilles mortes.

« Alors ça y'est ? Tu l'as fait ? »

Le vampire aux cheveux rouges se tourna vers l'individu femelle.

« On en a déjà parlé, Kairi. »

« Xion et moi, on ne te suffit pas ? Tu fais entrer un inconnu dans notre monde… »

Axel éclata de rire, un rire jaune.

« Comment oses-tu me dire ça ? Toi qui passe ton temps à transformer des gens en vampire ! »

« Je perpétue notre race. Mais seule Xion est restée à mes côtés. »

Kairi regardait l'autre vampire d'un mauvais œil.

« Et tu crois avoir raison, en plus de ça… Ecoute Kairi, ce garçon n'est pas comme les autres. »

« Foutaises ! Les humains sont tous les mêmes… Ce n'est qu'un tas de viande inutile ! Tu lui rends un grand service en le transformant… Tu l'élèves vers la race supérieur … »

Axel sortit ses dents et menaça sa compagne du regard.

« Si tu oses encore une fois insulter Roxas, je te ferais subir la véritable mort… C'est compris ? »

Kairi lui cracha au visage en guise de réponse.

« Tu ne connais même pas ce gamin… Tu l'as vu une fois par une fenêtre et tu le transforme… Et tu veux qu'il accompagne tes futurs siècles… Crois-tu vraiment qu'il va te suivre ? Il voudra profiter, détruire et tuer. Comme toi, quand tu es devenu vampire. Comme moi, encore maintenant. Et c'est normal… »

« Tu ne comprends rien Kairi ! Mon cœur s'est mis à battre ! Après tant d'années… »

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est possible ? » Kairi hurlait, les larmes aux yeux. « Ce n'était qu'une illusion ! »

Axel baissa les yeux, le dos courbé. Il semblait perturbé par les mots de sa semblable. Son poing se serra jusqu'à planter ses ongles dans la paume de sa main.

« Pars… »

Kairi soupira en leva au ciel…

« Quelle tête de mu… »

« PARS ! »

Coupée dans sa phrase, Kairi sursauta.

« D'accord ! Puisque c'est ce que tu veux ! Renie les tiens… »

En un instant, Kairi avait disparu. Axel se retrouvait seul, devant la tombe qu'il venait de creuser de ses propres mains. Il se laissa tomber au sol, les mains agrippant la terre boueuse et le visage tourné vers le ciel nuageux qui ne cessait de pleurer. Sur les joues du vampire, les gouttes d'eaux semblaient être des larmes. Mais il était impossible de savoir si Axel pleurait vraiment.

« Roxas… Je sais que tu m'es destiné… Je ne suis pas fou… »

* * *

><p>La nuit arrivait tranquillement à sa fin, alors que le ciel dévastateur se calmait doucement. La lune disparaissait peu à peu du paysage. Mais Kairi ne pouvait se résoudre à rentrer chez elle. Là-bas, Xion l'accueillerait avec plaisir, mais elle ne voulait pas voir Axel quand il reviendrait du cimetière. Ses doigts fins gantés de dentelles caressaient la bague qu'elle portait à l'annulaire gauche.<p>

Elle se sentait triste, et seule. Axel, son créateur, lui avait tourné le dos. Et ce depuis déjà pas mal d'années. Kairi souhaitait plus que tout partager son secret avec lui, elle qui le voyait comme un père qui lui avait offert la plus longue et la plus passionnante des vies. A présent, il l'avait remplacé. Une larme de sang coula de son œil, qu'elle essuya d'un tissu qu'elle avait dans sa bourse.

Kairi était prise d'une étrange nostalgie. Dieu seul savait par quelle magie les vampires pouvaient avoir des sentiments, eux qui étaient morts et qui n'avaient plus de cœur. Axel voulait lui faire croire qu'elle pouvait toujours sentir son organe vital battre, elle refusait de partager une telle fantaisie. Ce qu'elle avait découvert récemment était bien plus important que toute illusion corporelle.

La jeune vampire d'à peine un siècle leva le visage vers le ciel qui s'éclairait de plus en plus. Les rayons du soleil traversaient les nuages pour venir caresser son visage à la peau pâle. Elle ferma les yeux sous cette douce euphorie. Peu à peu, l'horizon présentaient des lueurs brillantes et rosées. Ce fut jouissif de ne pas sentir sa peau la brûler.

Depuis l'éternité, leur race vampirique avait une terrible faiblesse : la chaleur du soleil. Il brûlait lentement la peau morte du vampire pour le transformer en tas de cendre et lui faire subir la véritable mort. Cette mort dont on ne revient jamais. Mais Kairi avait trouvé une bague. (1) Une bague en or dotée d'une émeraude en son centre. Cette bague offrait l'invulnérabilité à son espèce, dictée par une magie inconnue. La vampire avait trouvé cette bague il y a peu de temps, un soir avant que l'aube ne se réveille. Elle était tombée de la main d'une jeune fille, près de sa boutique de fleurs.

Ses pas se dirigeaient inconsciemment vers cet endroit. Un endroit où elle avait rencontré cet être merveilleux. Une humaine, qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à tuer. C'était la première fois qu'une chose pareille était arrivée. Le sang qu'elle avait bu ce jour là avait une saveur particulière, un gout qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublié. Un gout qu'elle n'avait pu éliminer de la surface de la terre. Elle s'était demandé si c'était par pure charité, en échange du bijou qu'elle avait trouvé. Hors, elle ignorait pourquoi elle désirait tant y retourner.

Elle était finalement arrivée devant cette mystérieuse boutique de fleurs. Elle hésita à rentrer, ses vêtements souillés par la boue lui donnaient un air de mort vivant. Bien qu'elle savait qu'elle était un peu morte vivante, dans le fond…

La boutique était fermée, bien évidemment.

« A quoi m'attendais-je ? »

Kairi soupira et s'apprêta à tourner les talons.

« Bonjour… » Dit alors une voix timide dans son dos.

Kairi se retourna et se retrouva face à la personne la plus magnifique qu'elle avait pu admirer dans toute son existence. Cette jeune humaine aux cheveux aussi éblouissants que le soleil et aux yeux plus profonds que l'océan avait quelque chose d'envoutant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer.

« Bonsoir. » Répondit la vampire de sa voix sombre.

L'humaine tenait un trousseau de clé dans ses petits doigts frêles. Elle devait sûrement s'apprêter à ouvrir.

« Vous êtes bien matinale pour venir acheter des fleurs ! »

La jeune femme la fixait d'un air admiratif tout en disant cela.

Elle plissa les paupières et s'approcha un peu plus de Kairi, observant chacun des traits de son visage. Kairi sentait l'émotion monter dans le creux de son ventre, comme si son cœur désirait plus que tout au monde de battre, en vain.

« Nous sommes-nous rencontrées auparavant ? »

Son regard interrogateur avait quelque chose de magique. Kairi observa la nuque dégagée de la jeune fille. Cette peau lisse et vivante était si attirante.

« C'est très probable… J'aimerais voir vos roses. » Dit alors Kairi.

La jeune fille lui offrit un éblouissant sourire.

« Avec plaisir ! Laissez-moi un instant… »

L'humaine s'approcha de la porte et fit tourner une de ses clés à l'intérieur. Elle laissa la vampire entrer.

Kairi s'approcha des rosiers qu'elle avait déjà admirés. Par ses pouvoirs télépathiques, elle avait empêché la jeune humaine de se souvenir de sa précédente visite. Kairi prit une des roses et la porta à son nez pour en humer l'agréable odeur. Elle se retourna vers la vendeuse qui semblait paralysée, comme si elle venait de voir un fantôme.

« Lady… Kairi… » Murmura-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés.

La jeune humaine se mit à trembler de tout son corps et s'écroula sur ses genoux, sans que son regard ne cesse un seul instant d'observer la vampire qui se trouvait face à elle.

« C'est vous… Vous m'avez attaqué ! »

La dite Lady Kairi était scotchée. Elle ne comprenait pas comment une humaine avait pu se souvenir d'elle. Elle fit un pas vers la jeune fille qui se mit à crier brusquement.

« Vous ne m'aurez pas deux fois ! »

Dans un geste de défense, ses mains se postèrent face à son visage. Mais ce geste, qui semblait si inutile et désespéré, provoqua quelque chose dont personne ne s'attendait.

Une lueur blanche s'échappa de la paume de ses mains et frappa Kairi au milieu de la poitrine. Le coup était d'une telle violence que Kairi voltigea à travers la serre et en brisa le fond. Elle se retrouva inexplicablement dehors, allongée dans de multiples morceaux de verres.

Kairi se releva difficilement et se déplaça avec son incroyable vitesse de nouveau face à l'humaine. Dans sa poitrine, un trou énorme s'était formé mais n'avait pas touché l'emplacement du cœur, la peau qui en formait les contours avait été brûlée. On pouvait voir la chaire en décomposition qui formait le corps de Kairi. Mais ce qui surprenait le plus la jeune humaine, c'était que la chaire se régénérait d'elle-même, et peu à peu, le trou n'existait que dans le corset déchiré de la Lady. La frêle vendeuse de fleurs ne comprenait pas, c'était comme si aucune blessure ne pouvait affaiblir la Lady.

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda Kairi, intriguée par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« NE M'APPROCHEZ PAS ! » Elle essaya de refaire ce coup de lumière mais rien ne se passa.

Elle regarda ses mains, puis le visage de Kairi. Elle était effrayée, comme incapable de se lever ou de dire quoique ce soit. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues alors que son regard implorait la vampire de lui épargner la vie.

« Qui es-tu ? » Répéta Kairi, s'approchant de plus en plus malgré les demandes de l'humaine, ou quoiqu'elle était.

Finalement, Kairi était agenouillée avec elle, le visage si proche qu'elle pouvait entendre le souffle saccadé de la jeune vendeuse de fleurs. Son regard se plongea dans ses yeux bleus, et quand Kairi reprit la parole, sa voix était envoutante et très persuasive.

« Tu vas te calmer. Tu vas respirer doucement et tu vas me dire qui tu es. »

Peu à peu, l'humaine se calma comme Kairi venait de le lui demander. Sa respiration reprit un rythme normal, et elle semblait parfaitement sereine.

« Je suis Naminé Draws… Je suis vendeuse de fleurs. »

Kairi crut qu'elle allait s'énerver. Elle se fichait de son nom, ni de son métier.

« Quelle espèce es-tu ? »

« Je suis humaine… »

« FOUTAISES ! » Hurla Kairi, hors d'elle.

La vampire se releva, le regard noir. Elle montra la bague qu'elle portait au doigt à la jeune fille.

« D'où vient cette bague ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle est ? »

« C'est la bague que ma défunte grand-mère m'a confiée… Elle m'a dit de ne jamais la laisser entre de mauvaises mains… »

« Comment s'appelait ta grand-mère ? »

« Amara Draws » (2)

Naminé semblait alors avoir reprit ses esprits, car son regard terrorisé réapparut, ainsi que la sueur qui perlait de ses tempes. Elle se recula, tout en restant au sol car elle n'arrivait pas à bouger ses jambes.

« Lady Draws ! » Hurla une tierce voix dans son dos, venant de l'entrée de la boutique.

« Je suis ici ! »

Le détective renommé Riku Destiny venait de débarquer, accompagné de son fidèle apprenti Sora.

« Arrêtez cette personne ! C'est elle qui m'a agressée ! »

Sora la regardait comme si elle était éprise d'une folie maladive.

« Il n'y a personne, milady… »

Naminé tourna la tête vers l'endroit où se postait Lady Kairi quelques instants plus tôt. L'endroit était vide mais une ligne immense de ruine traversait sa serre, preuve inéluctable de cet étrange rayon de lumière qui était sortit de ses mains.

Poussée par les nerfs, Naminé s'effondra sous ses larmes. Son esprit la tourmentait de mille et une questions ce qui l'empêchait d'y voir clair. Destiny la porta dans ses bras et la posa sur le siège derrière le bureau de vente de la boutique.

Destiny prit ses mains et la regarda avec tendresse.

« Ecoutez-moi… Si vous voulez que je retrouve Roxas, que j'arrête cette personne ainsi que tous ces meurtres… Il va falloir tout me raconter dans le moindre détail… »

Mais au lieu d'une réponse sensée, Naminé dit alors :

« Connaissiez-vous ma grand-mère ? »

« Je n'ai pas eu cet honneur… »

« Je… Je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe… Rien n'est rationnel, monsieur Destiny… Cette Lady que je viens de voir était si envoutante… Je ne pouvais rien lui refuser. Et elle m'a posé des questions sur une bague que ma grand-mère possédait… Et aussi… »

Elle regarda ses mains en hésitant. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'était cette étrange lumière. Naminé refusa d'en parler au détective, si cela s'apprenait, elle pouvait être exécutée par l'Eglise qui y verrait de la sorcellerie.

« J'ai réussi à la blesser. Je ne vous dirai pas comment car je n'ai pas compris moi-même ce qu'il s'était pas. Hors, je peu vous affirmer une chose… Son corps se soigne de lui-même. La blessure a disparu comme si elle n'avait jamais existé… »

Ce que venait de dire Naminé était une révélation pour le détective Destiny. Il lui dit alors :

« Ce que vous avez rencontré est un être surnaturel, venant des ténèbres… Un être qui se nourrit du sang des humains et qui a des capacités incroyables… »

Naminé sursauta.

« Vous voulez dire… Un vampire ? Comme dans les romans de Radcliffe ? »

« C'est à peu près ça… »

Naminé acquiesca.

« Je pense que… Je vous crois. »

Le détective sembla surprit, comme si c'était la première fois que quelqu'un voulait bien le croire. Il eut un petit rire taquin avant de reprendre la parole.

« La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, vous n'aviez pas l'air de vouloir croire à mes histoires. »

« La dernière fois, je n'avais pas vécu ce que je viens de vivre aujourd'hui. Je suis obligée de vous croire. Sinon, comment pourrais-je un jour expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? J'ai besoin de savoir, afin de préserver ma santé mentale… »

« Bien. Pouvez-vous me décrire cette fameuse Lady ? »

Et Naminé se lança dans une grande description, dans les moindres détails, pendant que Riku griffonnait chacune de ses paroles dans un petit carnet en cuir relié. Son apprenti prenait également des notes, son témoignage devait être très important pour les deux détectives. Naminé se douta qu'il était rare qu'une personne survive à une attaque de ces vampires.

D'ailleurs, Naminé se demanda pourquoi la vampire lui avait laissé la vie sauve. Etait-elle capable de pitié ? Elle en doutait fortement.

Après que les détectives aient pris congé de Naminé, cette dernière avait fermé la boutique pour la journée. Elle le faisait fréquemment en ce moment, mais il était dur pour elle de travailler dans de telles conditions psychologiques. Naminé était retournée dans son appartement et s'était assise sur le lit dans sa grand-mère, dans la chambre qu'elle occupait par le passé.

« Grand-mère… Aurais-tu des réponses à me donner ? »

Elle soupira. Hélas, elle ne pouvait parler aux morts. Elle ouvrit la penderie de feu Amara Draws et glissa avec nostalgie sa main entre les tissus des robes. Elle huma le parfum familier d'Amara et une larme glissa le long de sa joue.

« J'ai besoin des réponses… »

Alors qu'elle allait fermer la penderie, son pied buta sur un coffre en bois posé sur le sol.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Elle attrapa le coffre qui se révéla assez lourd et s'assit sur le lit, la boite posée sur ses genoux. Naminé observa le bois gravé qui présenta des motifs de fleurs exotiques. Ses doigts parcoururent les formes avant de s'arrêter sur la serrure bien fermée.

« Je connais cette serrure… »

Naminé agrippa la chaîne dorée qu'elle portait autour du cou avant de l'arracher en un geste brusque. Au bout de cette chaîne se trouvait une clé forgée en or que lui avait offerte sa grand-mère. Naminé ferma les yeux pour se souvenir du jour où elle l'avait eu en sa possession…

C'était quelques jours avant que sa grand-mère ne décède dans le même lit où se trouvait Naminé. Il faisait très froid cet hiver et Amara avait attrapé une grippe mortelle dont aucun médecin ne pouvait la soigner. Ses jours étaient comptés et Naminé était restée à son chevet jusqu'à la fin. Sa grand-mère avait tendu sa main tremblante et avait posé le pendentif devant la jeune fille larmoyante.

« Cette clé ouvre la porte sur l'héritage de ta famille. » Avait murmuré Amara Draws.

« Grand-mère ! Il ne faut pas me donner ça ! Ca veut dire que tu vas mourir… »

Naminé avait récupéré le pendentif pour le remettre dans la main de sa grand-mère qu'elle serra très fort. La clé entre leurs deux paumes. Mais Amara insistait et avait continué à parler, malgré les forces qu'elle devait économiser.

« Cette clé enferme le secret qui a tué ta mère et qui a fait fuir ton père. Quand le moment sera venu, tu sauras quoi en faire. Ma petite… La lignée des Draws est entre tes mains. C'est à toi de préserver l'héritage à présent… C'est à toi de sauver nos souvenirs… »

Après ces mots, sa grand-mère s'était plongée dans un profond sommeil. Ce fut les derniers mots qu'elle avait prononcé, car elle ne s'était jamais réveillée. Elle était restée en vie deux jours, à dormir jusqu'au sommeil éternel.

Naminé rouvrit les yeux. En repensant à tout ça, elle avait pleuré inconsciemment. Elle essuya ses paupières rougies et glissa la clé dans la fente avant de la tourner. La serrure s'ouvrit sans difficulté en un cliquetis significatif. Naminé souleva le couvercle. A l'intérieur se trouvait une enveloppe avec son nom écrit dessus ainsi qu'un étrange et immense livre à la couverture en cuir.

Naminé attrapa l'enveloppe et regarda l'inscription avec attention. Cette écriture était celle de sa mère, elle n'avait aucun doute là-dessus car elle avait gardé les lettres de romance que ses parents s'envoyaient à une époque. Doucement, elle ôta le cachet en cire de sa famille et sortit une page couverte de mots.

Ses yeux parcoururent chacune des lettres calligraphiées alors qu'elle découvrait que sa mère avait été jugée à mort et qu'elle lui avait écrit ses lignes juste avant son exécution. Sa mère avait été soupçonnée de sorcellerie et elle disait que l'Eglise allait la brûler vivante devant la cour royale. Elle lui raconta également que son père était un de ses bourreaux, qu'il était celui qui l'avait vendue à l'Eglise et qu'il avait ensuite fui la culpabilité en France, sans même vouloir assister à l'exécution.

Naminé n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle posa la lettre sur le lit et prit le livre dans ses bras. Le cœur battant, elle découvrit la première page d'introduction qui disait :

_« Grimoire magique de la famille Draws._

_Celui qui ouvrira ce livre sans y avoir été autorisé sera maudit à jamais. »_

Naminé se releva brusquement, laissant tomber le grimoire et le coffre en bois qui se brisa sur le parquet.

Elle sentit qu'elle s'était relevée trop vite car la tête lui tournait. Ses yeux parcouraient la pièce sans savoir ce qu'ils regardaient car des étincelles brouillaient sa vision. Elle sentit son esprit partir et s'écroula sur le sol, plongea dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

><p>Dans le bureau du détective Destiny, qui lui servait également d'appartement, l'apprenti Sora s'affairait à nettoyer la pièce. Le détective était assit face à son bureau en train de potasser les notes qu'il avait pris un peu plus tôt chez Naminé Draws. Sora s'approcha doucement de lui et se pencha au-dessus de son épaule, les lèvres très proches de la peau de Riku qui sursauta en sentant la respiration du jeune homme.<p>

Il tourna la tête vers Sora et manqua de percuter ses lèvres contre les siennes. Les joues du détective avaient pris une couleur si rouge qu'il en était perturbé.

« Que… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Sora se recula en souriant.

« Vous avancez ? »

« Euh… Il y a quelque chose qui me trotte dans la tête. Naminé Draws a dit que la vampire avait les bottes et le bas de la robe pleines de boue… Mais la rue est pavée, d'où pouvait-elle venir comme ça ? »

Sora leva un sourcil.

« Hum… Vous savez, on lit beaucoup que les vampires vivent dans des cimetières. Peut-être qu'elle venait d'un cimetière ! »

Riku soupira et croisa les bras sur son torse.

« On ne manque pas de cimetière à Londres… Ca ne nous fait pas avancer. »

« Vous savez… Dans le quartier d'où je viens, beaucoup d'enfants racontent des histoires qui font peur. Et beaucoup de ces histoires ont lieu dans un cimetière… A votre avis, quel cimetière serait le plus apte à inspirer des histoires de vampires et de fantômes ? »

« L'Abney Park, je suppose… Mais nous n'avons aucune preuve. »

« Rien ne nous coute d'y faire un tour ! »

Riku sourit à son apprenti.

« D'accord. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si nous avons beaucoup d'indices. Nous irons demain ! Qui sait, peut-être que la nuit nous fera cogiter sur ce que nous savons déjà. »

« La nuit porte conseil ! »

« Exactement, mon cher Sora ! »

Sora resta à côté du détective, il avait un air de quelqu'un qui voulait dire quelque chose mais qui n'osait pas le faire. Riku connaissait bien cette expression, il lui prit la main et l'approcha près de lui.

« Tu as quelque chose à me dire, Sora ? »

Sora baissa la tête, les joues rouges.

« Je… Je ne vous ai pas encore remercié de m'avoir accueilli chez vous… »

Riku éclata de rire.

« Pas la peine de le faire ! Je n'allais pas te laisser à la rue ! »

« Peut-être mais je… Je n'ai pas envie de vous déranger, monsieur. »

« Sora… C'est aussi par égoïsme que je t'ai pris avec moi. »

Sora leva la tête et regarda Riku d'un air dubitatif. Ce dernier s'expliqua.

« En te laissant vivre avec moi, je t'ai pour moi tout seul et ce, tous les jours ! »

Sora rougit à nouveau.

« Vous dites vraiment des choses étranges, parfois… »

Riku écarquilla les yeux. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que ses propos puissent froisser Sora.

« Est-ce que je serais déplacé ? »

« Oui. Mais c'est une des choses que j'aime chez vous… »

Riku leva un sourcil et prit un sourire narquois.

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

Sora hésita. Avait-il le droit de lui confesser ce qu'il avait sur le cœur ?

« Parce-que… Ca emplie mon cœur de joie. »

Sora gardait le regard encré dans celui du détective qui ne disait plus rien et qui avait perdu son expression moqueuse. Le cœur du jeune homme battait à la chamade, comme s'il venait d'avouer qu'il était amoureux du détective, alors qu'il ne pensait pas du tout l'être. Et l'expression si confuse du détective lui faisait croire qu'il avait dit quelque chose de trop.

Mais Riku posa alors une question qui chamboula le jeune apprenti.

« Pourquoi… Ai-je tant envie de t'embrasser ? »

Et en un éclair, avant même que Sora n'ait pu réfléchir à la question, le détective avait tiré sur le bras de Sora qu'il avait gardé dans sa main depuis un moment. Dans ce geste, il obligea le jeune garçon à se rapprocher encore plus de lui. Leurs lèvres étaient si proches qu'elles se touchaient presque.

« Je ne devrais pas faire ça… » Dit Riku dans un murmure.

Ses mots avaient fait remuer ses lèvres qui frôlèrent celles de Sora. Ce contact était celui de trop pour le détective qui se laissa totalement aller et qui risqua alors toute sa carrière en un baiser.

Sora était assit sur les cuisses du détective qui lui dévorait les lèvres avec passion. Leurs langues s'entremêlaient comme si elles s'étaient toujours cherchées.

Et l'amour irraisonnable qui s'était développé secrètement dans leurs cœurs se révéla inexorablement.

_A suivre !_

_Je n'écrirai pas la suite tant que je n'aurai pas eu de reviews ! Nah ! En plus dans le chapitre 7 y'a un lemon... Héhéhé...Hahaha... MWAHAHAHAHAHA... Je laisse deviner à tout le monde sauf Akanya (car elle le sait déjà xD) entre qui et qui ! (Bon en même temps, c'est pas difficile à deviner...)  
><em>

_(1) Et voilà où était le bug du scénario ! Parce-que, si vous vous souvenez bien, Kairi rend visite à Naminé dans le chapitre 2 et la mord à pleine dents. Mais si vous vous souvenez encore mieux que bien… Bah c'était le matin. Alors que les vampires sont censés vivre la nuit. Enfin, dans mon histoire en tout cas, car je ne suis pas du tout une adepte des histoires de vampires où ils peuvent sortir le jour… Donc voilà, y'a une bague magique et pis c'est tout._

_(2) Vous avez compris ? La bague d'Amara ! Pour ceux qui connaissent Buffy et Angel, ils comprendront xD J'ai piqué cette bague, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne ferai pas de crossover xD_


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre **: Quand on aime mordre… – Septième chapitre : _Quand l'amour nous possède..._

**Auteur **: Luwynda

**Mail**: Kingdom Hearts

**Genre :** fiction

**Disclamer **: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

**Couples**: Axel x Roxas, Riku x Sora

**Note de l'auteur **: Cette histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif donc n'a aucun rapport avec le Kingdom Hearts de base. De plus, cela se passe au 19ème siècle dans la ville de Londres.

**Warning **: Les homophobes, passez votre chemin. **LEMON** dans ce chapitre ! Je décline toutes responsabilités concernant les conséquences que pourrait avoir mon texte !

**Résumé**:

**YAOI**-UA- Londres, 1890. Roxas, jeune écrivain, rencontre un étrange personnage aux longues canines…

_A l'approche de Noël, mon inspiration m'est soudainement revenue ! C'est avec plaisir que je vous offre ce joli chapitre plein de couleur qui, j'espère, vous réchauffera le coeur pendant ces jours froids et humides !_

_Donc comme je le dis plus haut, il y a un lemon dans ce chapitre ! Chose promise chose due ! Je vous avoue que j'ai du relire ma fic depuis le début pour me remettre dans l'histoire... Enfin en tout cas, je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce chapitre. Alors j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira !_

_Je pense refaire un chapitre avant Noël, car je suis enfin en vacances ! Donc je vous souhaiterai les fêtes plus tard ! En revanche, je peux remercier __**Asheliia**__, __**koukkiyoi**__, __**Faova**__, __**Roxel-chan**__, __**Pitioti**__, __**hinatanatkae**__, __**Eldweis**__, __**Aka et Zephy**__, __**Axygry**__, __**x-sosei-x**__, encore __**Eldweis**__, __**Axeliste**__, __**Daysofdestiny**__, __**Lady-Clepto**__, __**ajsky **__et __**MaliciaRoxasSasuke **__pour toutes vos adorables et si délicieuses reviews ! Encore et mille fois merci ! C'est pour et grâce à vous que je prend tant plaisir à écrire._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! C'est un peu court, mais la suite viendra la semaine prochaine. Prenez ça comme un petit four apéro !  
><em>

* * *

><p>Dans une tombe fraichement creusée, gisait le corps inerte et glaçiale d'un jeune homme blond à la beauté inégalée. Sa mort fut rapide mais peu singulière, assassiné par une créature surnaturelle venue des profondeurs de la nuit.<p>

Mais alors que ce cadavre au coeur décédé profitait de son sommeil éternel dans son trou fait de terre, ses paupières papillonèrent et se soulevèrent soudainement. La terre contre son corps lui entrait dans les yeux et dans la bouche qu'il venait d'ouvrir pour essayer de respirer, en vain.

Sous le sol, il se noyait avec sa propre mise en bière. Ses bras recherchèrent désesperément une sortie en se glissant à travers la terre molle. Il sentait que ses membres étaient tous terriblement faible et qu'au creux de son ventre, une faim intarissable se déclarait. Ses souvenirs étaient flous, il n'arrivait même pas à se rappeller de son identité.

Et alors que son destin semblait tracé sur le chemin d'une mort certaine, il ignorait sa récente immortalité. Sa main, après une recherche passionnée de liberté, frôla l'air pur quand une caresse de vent le fit tréssaillir sous son linceul. Son autre main arriva également à destination, et il essaya de s'aggriper à quelque chose, quoique ce soit, qui pouvait le tirer de là.

La panique avait atteint son cerveau, il essayait de hurler de tout son être mais la terre qui se faufilait dans le gouffre de sa gorge étouffait le moindre son qu'il voulait produire. Il venait même à se demander s'il n'était pas aphone car il ne pouvait même pas entendre sa propre voix à l'intérieur de ses pensées.

Enfin, avec beaucoup de difficulté, il réussit à se dégager. Son visage fut déterré et sa liberté simplifiée. Il faisait nuit mais le ciel était illuminé par une lune ronde et imposante. L'éclat des rayons lunaires sur son pauvre visage meurtri était désagréable. Assis sur le sol, non loin de sa précédente prison, il se mit à vomir toute la terre qu'il avait été forcé d'ingurgiter. Au passage, il crachait du sang qui avait coagulé à l'intérieur de son estomac, mais il ignorait sa provenance.

Quand soudain, une vague violente de souvenir brouilla ses pensées et sa vision. Il se jeta en arrière, allongé sur le sol, son corps était pris de spasmes intenses. Dans sa démence, sa mémoire reprit sa clarté. Il se souvenait de tout. De son kidnapping dans une cave, d'Axel, de la maison victorienne à la chambre d'ami si sombre, de l'histoire contée par le vampire, de ses canines s'enfoncant dans la chaire de son cou et de son propre sang qui filait à l'extérieur de son corps. Il se souvenait de cette douce sensation d'extase mélangé à cette peur excitante qui brûlait le bas de son ventre pendant que le vampire draînait la totalité de ses veines.

Mais il ne se souvenait pas comme il était arrivé sous terre. Il observa sa pierre tombale où son nom avait été maladroitement gravé. Il se releva, titubant, il regarda autour de lui. Il cherchait la silhouette de son vampire créateur, mais le cimetière était vide.

Son ventre gargouilla violemment, la faim lui déchirait l'estomac. Il se mit alors à marcher, tout son corps tremblait d'un étrange sentiment de fatigue. Il trébucha sur une branche et se retrouva à nouveau face contre le sol. Il donna un violent coup de poing sur la terre et se mit à hurler.

Il fut rassurer d'entendre le son rouillé de sa voix qui avait alerté Axel de son réveil, car en un éclait, le vampire à la chevelure flamboyante était à ses côtés. Il observa la pitoyable position de Roxas.

"Que m'as tu fait...?"

"A ton avis, Roxas ? Je t'ai transformé. C'est bon ? C'est compris ?"

Roxas se redressa, à genoux sur le sol, il leva son maigre visage érinté vers le singulier personnage au-dessus de lui.

"JE NE VOULAIS PAS !" Hurla-t-il, alors que ses canines en profitaient pour se dévoiler en un claquement de dent.

Il sursauta et toucha les dents tranchantes qui faisait alors parties de sa machoire.

"Un jour, tu me remercieras."

Axel tendit la main au jeune vampire.

"Viens, j'ai un tas de choses à t'apprendre."

Roxas hésita. Il observa la main d'Axel, puis son magnifique visage. Il ignorait s'il pouvait lui faire confiance, mais il n'avait personne d'autre vers qui se tournait. Il était à présent hors de question de revoir son entourage qui serait bien trop effrayant par sa nouvelle apparence. Il soupira, son coeur mort était douloureux dans sa poitrine. Il ne s'était pas préparé à abandonner si rapidement sa vie d'être vivant.

"Roxas, tu peux me faire confiance."

Le jeune vampire ignora alors la main d'Axel et se releva lui-même.

"Je peux me débrouiller sans toi. Après tout, je suis immortel maintenant. Je peux faire tout ce que je veux... Je suis un très bon autodidacte..."

Axel recula, les yeux écarquillés.

"Quoi ? Tu as besoin de moi !"

"Je n'ai besoin de personne ! D'ailleurs, tu me déranges. J'ai autre chose à faire que de parler à un vieillard qui ne sait pas profiter de sa mort. Et puis en plus, j'ai énormément faim..."

Roxas ne connaissait pas cette partie de sa personnalité. Il avait l'impression que la faim qui lui torturait l'estomac possédait son esprit et lui faisait dire n'importe quoi. Car il était prêt à tout pour se rassasier.

"Adieu" murmura Roxas en faisant un sourire sadique.

Et en un instant, il fila à la vitesse de la lumière.

Axel resta stoïque et muet. Il aurait espéré que l'intélligence du Roxas de base lui avait donné une once de bonne conscience une fois tourné vampire. Mais c'était tout à fait le contraire qui s'était produit.

Une présence s'était alors imiscé à ses côtés pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

"Je t'avais prévenu..."

Axel sursauta et se retourna pour se trouver face à Kairi, le regard pétillant et le sourire provocateur.

"Alors ? La déception n'est trop forte ?"

Axel la fusilla du regard.

"C'est ça, ris autant que le veux. Il me reviendra."

"Ah vraiment ?"

La voix de Kairi avait changé de ton, et son regard était alors sévère. Des larmes menaçaient de couler de ses yeux. A présent, sa voix tremblait.

"C'est fini Axel. Tu me fais trop de mal à agir comme tu le fais... Xion et moi, nous partons ensemble. Sans toi. Nous ne voulons plus de ta compagnie..."

Doucement, elle se mit à pleurer.

"Adieu..."

Et à son tour, Kairi courut en mode vitesse vampirique. Axel se retrouva à nouveau seul. C'était la deuxième fois qu'on lui faisait ses adieux en l'espace de quelques minutes. Il partit à son tour, ressentant une extrême solitude.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, dans l'appartement du détective Riku Destiny, des évenements bien différents se déroulaient.<p>

Deux corps s'entrelaçaient, un assis sur les genoux de l'autre, s'embrassant passionnément sur une chaise de bureau. Les bras du plus jeune garçon entouraient le cou du plus vieux, ses joues étaient rouges d'excitation pendant que les mains du détective caressaient ses cuisses et remontaient lentement vers ses fesses.

Leur coeur battaient à la chamade de façon harmonieuse, tous les deux aussi ivre de passion l'un que l'autre. Comme si ce moment avait été attendu et esperé depuis bien longtemps. Plus le baiser s'intensifiaient, plus leurs bassins se rapprochaient. L'apprenti sentait l'érection de son maître sous son arrière train que Riku tripotait sans retenue. Sora laissa échapper un gémissement entre les lèvres du détective qui profita de l'ouverture pour glisser sa langue contre celle du jeune homme. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, le désir était bien trop intense.

Les mains de Riku remontèrent sous la chemise de Sora pour caressa sa peau, il en avait la chaire de poule. Les lèvres de Riku se laissèrent aller dans le cou du plus jeune pour lui sucer chaque parcelle de peau. Il remonta jusqu'au lobe, puis se logea au creux de son oreille pour lui murmurer :

"Tu me rends fou..."

Sur ces mots, il remua le bassin pour faire sentir à Sora son excitation. Le jeune homme gémit à nouveau, mais il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Son corps frémissait et demandait toujours plus. Riku continua :

"J'ai tant envie de toi..."

Brusquement, il souleva Sora et le plaqua sur son bureau en balançant tout ce qui s'y trouvait à la renverse. Riku s'était placé entre les jambes du garçon et aggripait ses poignets vers le haut. Il revint soudainement sur la bouche de Sora et l'embrassa avec passion.

Riku avait l'impression d'oublier tous ses soucis, seul l'instant présent importait. Sora avait toujours été présent dans son coeur, depuis le jour de leur rencontre. Ce jeune homme si dynamique qui venait réclamait une carrière, plein d'ambition. Il avait changé sa vie, rendant ses journées toujous plus agréables. Il considérait son entrée dans sa vie comme une bénédiction, une récompense après avoir sacrifié sa vie pour la justice.

Il avait pourtant conscience que cette relation était malsaine, elle l'avait toujours été. Il s'était fréquemment réveillé d'un rêve érotique le mettant, lui et son apprenti, dans des positions peu conventionnelles. Il avait toujours ressenti un amour inconsidérable pour Sora, et enfin il pouvait satisfaires ses fantasmes.

Alors qu'il l'embrassait avec hargne, il commençait à déboutonner sa chemise, découvrant ainsi le torse bien conçu de Sora. Riku se frottait sensuellement contre le jeune homme, il pouvait sentir l'excitation de Sora contre la sienne à travers leurs pantalons. Vêtements qu'il trouvait définitivement gênants...

Il revint prêt de son oreille et lui dit :

"Permets moi d'aller plus loin... Dis moi que tu en as envie..."

Sora déglutit, il n'avait jamais commis un tel acte. Encore moins avec un homme plus âgé et plus mature que lui. Il avait peur de mal faire, mais tellement envie de continuer.

"Je... J'en ai envie... Riku..."

Sora avait prononcé le nom de son maître en un gémissement rauque qui fit tourner la tête de Riku. Le détective lui arracha sa chemise et se déshabilla alors sous ses yeux. Sora avança ses mains pour caresser le torse musclé du détective qui lui lançait un regard pervers et déroutant. Riku attrapa la boucle de ceinture de Sora et lui ôta hativement pour faire voler le pantalon et le caleçon du jeune homme. Il se délecta de la vision qui s'offrait alors à lui : un Sora gêné aux joues rougies par le désir et la crainte, les yeux humides mais le regard étincellant, uniquement muni de son plus simple appareil. Appareil qui, soit dit en passant, était bien imposant pour un garçon de son âge. Riku se lécha les lèvres alors qu'il ôta le reste de ses vêtements.

Riku glissa sa main sur l'appareil génital de Sora qu'il caressa en douceur.

"Aaah..." soupira Sora en fermant les yeux.

Le détective attrapa de nouveau ses lèvres. Il avait maintes fois désirer les embrasser, il les avait observées avec envie tous les jours depuis le premier.

"Riku..."

Le susnommé le masturbait avec tendresse, c'était un pur délice pour le pauvre Sora ainsi soumi. Il glissa un doigt à l'intérieur de son être, pendant que ses lèvres suçaient chaque parcelle de la peau que consistait le torse de son apprenti.

Riku titillait l'intimité de Sora qui frémissait sous chacun de ses gestes, et glissa soudainement son majeur à l'intérieur de lui.

Le détective le regarda dans les yeux, plein de malice. Sora fondait devant sa beauté. Riku lui dit alors :

"Tu es si... Excitant..."

Sora gémit alors que ses doigts continuaient de mimer l'acte sexuel entre ses reins.

Sora, au fond de son coeur, espérait être autre chose qu'un jouet sexuel pour Riku. Il voulait de tout son être partager un amour heureux avec le détective, car il représentait toute sa vie à présent.

Riku sortit alors ses doigts et l'attrapa par les hanches pour le retourner et le plaquer contre le bureau. Sora ne lui connaissait pas cet aspect bestial de sa personnalité, il la découvrait avec plaisir. Le détective se blottit contre son corps et s'approcha de son objectif initial.

Tout en l'embrassant tendrement dans le cou, Riku pénétra Sora avec douceur, qui mordit ses lèvres sous la douleur. Il ne tremblait plus d'excitation mais de souffrance. Des larmes coulèrent de ses joues.

Riku l'embrassa de plus belle.

"Ca va...? Je ne veux pas te faire de mal..."

Il disait cela tout en pensant le contraire. La frustration serait tellement grande s'il devait s'arrêter là.

Sora respira lentement et Riku attendait le signal pour commencer à bouger en lui. Finalement, il reprenait lentement ses esprits et l'excitation revint alors que Riku lui caressait les reins.

"Continue..." murmura-t-il difficilement.

Le détective ne se fit pas prier une deuxième fois. Il commenca de longs et lents mouvements délicats, mais le désir d'aller plus vite lui possédait l'esprit.

Après quelques aller retour pleins de tendresse, le rythme s'intensifia. Et Riku laissa agir son désir brûlant pendant que Sora gémissait de plaisir, et de plus en plus fort. Sora sentait son corps bouillonnait alors qu'il réalisait qu'enfin, ce moment était arrivé. Il faisait l'amour avec l'homme qu'il avait tant admiré, tant aimé, et qui avait illuminé sa vie.

Il sentait que la jouissance approchait, mais il voulait tant faire durer ce moment. Pour lui, c'était tout simplement exceptionnel. Et ça l'était également pour le détective. Finalement, le plaisir du Riku atteignit son paroxysme.

Il libéra tout son amour entre ses reins. Sora le suivit peu de temps après sur le bureau alors qu'il sentait la douce chaleur de la jouissance de Riku.

Riku lécha l'oreille de Sora avant de dire sincèrement :

"Je t'aime tant..."

C'était le plus beau jour de la vie de Sora, et il s'en voulait de dire ça du jour de la mort d'Olette. Mais à ce moment précis, il était comblé.

"Je vous aime aussi..." Soupira Sora alors que Riku l'enlaçait tendrement.

Mais Riku réalisa soudain l'impact que pourrait avoir cet instant si délicieux sur leur vie. Et tristement, il se retrouva éprit d'un sentiment de regret mélangé au bonheur...

_A suivre._

_Faites moi un cadeau de Noël avant l'heure : mettez une review !_

_A bientôt !_

_Luwynda._


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre **: Quand on aime mordre… – Huitième chapitre : _Quand on a une nouvelle vie..._

**Auteur **: Luwynda

**Mail**: Kingdom Hearts

**Genre :** fiction

**Disclamer **: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

**Couples**: Axel x Roxas, Riku x Sora

**Note de l'auteur **: Cette histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif donc n'a aucun rapport avec le Kingdom Hearts de base. De plus, cela se passe au 19ème siècle dans la ville de Londres.

**Warning **: Les homophobes, passez votre chemin.

**Résumé**:

**YAOI**-UA- Londres, 1890. Roxas, jeune écrivain, rencontre un étrange personnage aux longues canines…

_Et voilà ! Vous vous y attendiez pas hein ? AHAHAH ! Ah mince, je peux pas dire ça tant que vous n'avez pas encore lu. Ben tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que dans ce chapitre, il y a un nouveau personnage... Alors ? On devine ? Hein ? Oui au premier rang ? Nan Roxas il est déjà dans la fic... STOP ! Vous le saurez bien assez tôt... En lisant !_

_Merci à __**Eldweis **__(Je... Je... Oui ! Je veux t'épouser !), __**Asheliia **__(Axel ne sera pas seul très longtemps !), __**Packaged **__(Heureuse de te rencontrer), __**x-sosei-x**__ (Merci j'espère que tu as passé de bonnes fêtes aussi !), __**hinatanatkae **__(Ouais vive Roxy !), __**Axeliste **__(OUIII ! L'inspi est venu à moi, c'est grâce à toi chuis sûre !), __**ajsky **__(Et oui Axel s'en prend plein la tronche héhé ! T'inquiète donc pas, ça va changer !), __**Roxel-Chan**__ (Mais de rien pour mes remerciemens xD D'ailleurs je te remercie encore, j'adore ta review !), __**daysofdestiny **__(Chouette t'as eu un ordinateur ! Faut que j'écris plus pour que tu l'utilise !), __**Pitioti**__ (Il arrive toujours des problèmes dans mes fics... Mwahahaha !), __**Kagome Moon Factory**__ (Toi tu créé un compte tout de suite sur ! J'sais pas pourquoi j't'aime bien et je veux te revoir dans mes review ! C'EST UN ORDRE ! xD)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Rightbourg était le nom d'un petit bourg de campagne britannique, qui jadis vivait de la culture de blé et la production de farine. C'était un lieu très peu peuplé, d'une dizaine de pauvres paysans, qui existait encore en Grande Bretagne dans la périphérie londonienne jusqu'en 1890 où un massacre sanglant ravagea le bourg.<p>

On racontait qu'un jour, une tornade plus rapide que les éclairs et d'une couleur dorée s'était arrêtée sur la place unique du bourg sous la forme d'un adorable jeune homme à la chevelure blonde comme le soleil et la peau blanche comme les nuages. Sous son apparence angélique se cachait un terrible monstre buveur de sang qui assassinat chaque paysan un à un, venu pour étancher sa soif de démence et de terreur. Cette légende fut raconté des années durant parce-que la bête avait fait une erreur : elle avait laissé un témoin. Ce dernier passa sa vie à se battre contre lui...

Terré dans le sous-sol camouflé de sa maison en bois moisi, le jeune garçon avait entendu par le petit trou qui lui apportait de l'oxygène sa famille se faire dévorée par un homme souillé par le démon alors qu'une haine intense grandissait dans son coeur battant à la chamade. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues sales, il agrippait ses vêtements boueux en maudissant l'être maléfique qui buvait le sang de son village jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas sortir, qu'il devait resté caché où sa vie était finie. C'était le dernier conseil de sa récemment défunte mère alors qu'elle le poussait à travers la trappe qui reliait la maison au sous-sol. Elle avait mit un doigt sur ses lèvres et dit :

"Chut mon enfant... Tu dois rester caché ici, tu entends ? Tu dois survivre... Ne fais aucun son qui pourrait alarmer ta présence... Je t'aime, et quand tout sera fini..."

Elle lui mit entre les mains une lettre délicatement écrite.

"Je voulais te donner ça quand tu aurais eu l'âge de quitter la maison..."

Un hurlement d'homme se fit entendre près de la porte d'entrée de la maison. La femme regarda son fils d'un air affolé, des larmes aux yeux. Elle savait que son mari venait d'y passer, sauvagement dévoré.

"Tu sauras quoi faire en lisant cette lettre !"

Elle embrassa une dernière fois la joue de son fils en pleurant avant de fermé la trappe sur son regard inquiet. Elle cacha le sol d'un tapis avant de s'écarter et tomba à terre alors que la porte s'ouvrait à la volée.

Le vampire était au-dessus d'elle, les yeux rouges et les canines sorties, du sang dégoulinait de sa bouche et tachait ses vêtements. Il se jeta sur sa gorge qu'il trancha de ses dents et se délecta des hémoglobines de la mère.

Le garçon ne voyait rien de la scène, mais il sentait du sang couler à travers les planches du sol. Il entendit les pas du vampire qui se relevait et sortait de la maison pour aller tuer le reste du bourg. Il pleurait silencieusement, les mains devant la bouche pour ne faire aucun bruit. Sur ses genoux il gardait la lettre de sa mère et n'attendait qu'une chose : que cette terreur puisse enfin se terminer afin qu'il entreprenne la lecture.

Une heure passa où il tremblait de froid sous le sol. Dehors, le soleil commençait à se lever et il n'y avait plus aucun son, comme si la nature faisait son deuil. Un silence de mort régnait dans ce bourt où jonchaient les corps d'une dizaine de cadavres vidés de leur sang. Le garçon releva doucement la trappe et jeta un oeil à l'extérieur avant de se décider à sortir totalement. Il s'approcha du corps de sa mère et il la prit dans ses bras en pleurant.

"Pourquoi...? Maman... POURQUOI ?"

Il hurla en serrant la poitrine du corps inerte de sa mère contre son visage.

Quand il eut fini de vider toutes les larmes de son corps, il se releva maladroitement en tenant fermement dans sa main la lettre à présent froissée qu'il avait reçu. Il se déplaca vers la porte pour sortir hors de ce lieu macabre et côtoyer enfin le soleil se levant dans la fraicheur de l'aube.

Sous le chant des corbeaux qui étaient alors arrivé pour se nourrir de chaire morte, il se laissa tomber dans l'herbe fraichement humide de la rosé du matin et déplia la lettre pour la lire, les yeux encore fatigués d'avoir pleuré.

"Mon cher Ventus,

Félicitations ! Tu as enfin 21 ans !

Je voulais t'écrire une lettre en ce jour spécial, en espérant que tu reçoives que du bonheur dans ta nouvelle vie. Je le sais, tu vas quitter le foyer pour partir à l'aventure. Tu n'es pas fait pour rester travailler dans une ferme, bien que tu aies tout l'amour qu'une mère puisse donner à son enfant.

Sache que je t'encouragerai dans toutes les expériences que tu entreprendra. Je t'ai offert une éducation malgré cette vie paysanne, ne t'es-tu jamais demandé pourquoi tu savais lire et pas les autres enfants du bourg ? Et bien j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer.

J'ai été engagée par une famille noble pour venir vivre ici avec mon mari et t'élever comme mon propre fils. Ven, je ne suis pas ta mère par le sang, mais dans mon coeur tu resteras toujours mon enfant. Comme tu es libre à présent, et déjà loin de moi, je vais te donner le nom de ton vrai père, car c'est le seul homme de ta famille que je connaisse. C'est à toi de choisir ce que tu veux faire de cette information.

Si tu veux en savoir plus sur tes origines, va voir le Docteur Hearts à Londres. Il a un fils qui a ton âge, je pense que c'est ton frère.

Je t'embrasse, ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir caché tout ça. C'était pour ta survie, j'ignore les détails mais je te laisse les découvrir par toi même.

Joyeux anniversaire, mon fils.

Ta mère."

Ventus n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il ne savait pas quoi pensé des informations qu'il venait d'acquérir brusquement. Il venait de perdre sa famille, mais il aurait un espoir d'en avoir une nouvelle.

Il savait que son devoir était d'aller rejoindre son soi-disant père, mais son coeur brûlait d'un tout autre but. Du plus profond de son être, il ne désirait qu'une seule chose : la mort de tous les vampires de ce monde. Et jusqu'au dernier.

Le vent souffla très fort et une bourrasque transporta une page de journal qui lui tomba en plein visage. Il l'attrapa et se mit à la lire.

"Un détective enquête sur de mystérieux mort-vivants... Riku Destiny... Londres..."

Il regarda vers le levé de soleil qui n'allait pas tarder à atteindre son apogée.

"C'est décidé ! Londres, me voilà !"

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, le vampire qui avait attaqué Rightbourg était revenu à Londres en pleine forme. Il errait dans les rues alors que le soleil se levait car il ne savait pas où aller. Doucement, il sentait que sa peau le picotait. Roxas commençait à regretter d'avoir rejeté totalement Axel. Le soleil semblait chauffer sa peau de plus en plus fort, et il devait se déplacer à ras contre les murs dans tous les coins d'ombre qu'il pouvait trouver.<p>

Les gens autour de lui le dévisageait, il rageait à l'intérieur de lui, se disant qu'en un instant il pourrait les dévorer. Mais le soleil l'en empêchait, comme une punition aux crimes qu'il avait commis la nuit passée. Il était exténué, il revenait d'une petite balade en super vitesse pour aller se nourrir en campagne, car il s'était dit que le sang serait plus bio et que surtout, il craignait moins d'être découvert. Maintenant il regrettait d'être parti aussi longtemps, il cherchait désesperément un lieu à l'abris du soleil.

Des plaques rouges commençaient à se former sur ses bras, il se sentait idiot. Il se disait que sa vie de vampire était très vite terminée. Et soudain, il ne vit que du noir. Une sorte d'épaisse étoffe lui couvrait le visage et quelqu'un le tirait en arrière.

"Je t'emmène chez moi, mais tu as intérêt à m'écouter cette fois..."

On le déplaca aussi rapidement que le ferait un vampire. Il se dit alors que ce devait être Axel qui était venu pour le sauver.

Et il avait raison, mais son sauveur était en colère, son visage était presque aussi rouge que sa flamboyante chevelure. Il se tenait devant lui, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés. Ils étaient arrivés dans le salon de la maison victorienne d'Axel où d'épais rideaux d'un violet sombre couvraient les fenêtres.

Roxas était assit sur le sofa. Il savait qu'il était coincé dans cette maison au moins jusqu'au couché du soleil.

"Qu'as-tu fait cette nuit ?"

Roxas lui tira la langue.

"Pourquoi ? T'es d'la police ?"

"Roxas ! Réponds moi c'est un ordre !"

Brusquement le vampire blond s'immobilisa sur le sofa et regarda Axel d'un air de fantôme. Sans qu'il ne le veuille, Roxas dit alors :

"J'ai massacré tout un village pour me nourrir, et j'ai aimé ça."

Il sursauta et poursuivit en criant :

"Comment t'as fait ça ? J'ai jamais voulu dire ça ! Tu fais de la télékinésie sur les vampires ou quoi ?"

Axel soupira et s'approcha un peu de Roxas.

"C'est à peu près ça. C'est moi qui t'ai engendré, je suis ton géniteur et tu me dois obéissance. Tu ne peux pas lutter à mes ordres, c'est dans ton sang. Nous sommes connectés à vie, c'est bon c'est compris ?"

Roxas écarquilla les yeux, bouche bée.

"DE QUOI ? Tu m'avais pas dit ça, j'aurais jamais voulu me transformer !"

Axel roula les yeux au ciel.

"Je te signale que tu ne voulais pas être transformé."

"Bah j'aurais encore moins voulu !"

Axel était dépité. Il avait l'impression d'être devant une toute autre personne.

"C'est quoi ça ? As-tu totalement changé de personnalité ?"

Roxas sourit et lui montra ses dents.

"Ouais ! J'ai jamais été aussi épanouï de ma vie ! Dommage que le soleil soit un ennemi..."

"As-tu conscience que rien ne redeviendra comme avant ? Que tu vivras éternellement en voyant les personnes que tu aimes vieillir et mourir ? Que ta vie passée est totalement éradiquée comme le village que tu as saigné cette nuit ?"

Roxas baissa les yeux et semblait réflechir. Il repensa à sa vie humaine, à son père, sa meilleure amie, son éditeur qui attendait son nouveau roman... Axel vit qu'il lui faisait de l'effet et continua sa leçon de moral :

"Notre espèce est en danger, Roxas ! Nous tuons des humains, nous nous engendrons par centaine et nous tuons encore plus d'humains. Si nous continuons ainsi, nous n'aurons plus jamais de quoi nous nourrir et nous deviendrons alors des mort-vivants sans cervelle !"

Roxas leva les yeu vers Axel qui s'était encore approché.

"Mais c'est dans mon sang. Ce besoin de tuer... De me nourrir... Je ne peux pas me contrôler..."

Axel s'agenouilla et était face à Roxas.

"Roxas... Ferme les yeux. Je veux que tu écoute ton esprit, je veux que tu prenne conscience de tes crimes."

Roxas s'executa et essaya d'écouter.

"Mais j'entends rien sauf toi !"

Axel murmura près de son oreille :

"Focalise toi sur le silence... Elimine tous les bruits parasytes..."

Roxas se laissa emporter par le silence. Le calme appaisait son estomac qui couinait encore affamé. Il n'entendait plus que ses propres pensées, et les souvenirs de cette nuit surgissaient à nouveau. Il voyait toutes ses victimes, se souvenait de chacun des hurlements, de la terreur qui brillaient dans leurs yeux, mais il ne pouvait se souvenir de la saveur du sang.

Soudain, les remords s'emparèrent de ses émotions et il rouvrit les yeux en pleurant une larme de sang.

"Axel, je les entends..."

Le vampire sourit.

"Bien. Ressens-tu leur peine ?"

"Oui... Comment tu fais toi ? Comment fais tu pour vivre avec ça ?"

Axel le prit dans ses bras alors qu'il sanglotait contre son torse. Il lui expliqua alors :

"Je choisis mes victimes parmis celles qui méritent de mourir et celles qui y sont déjà destinées. Je ne tue pas par hasard... Je vis avec un lourd fardeau mais j'essaie de rendre les choses meilleures, je vais de l'avant. C'est ce que tu vas devoir faire à présent... A mes côtés."

Roxas acquiesca et il se sentait redevenir lui-même. Le monstre qui avait régit ses actes et ses paroles n'était plus en lui. Il se sentait tout à fait comme avant, mais avec une énorme fringale en plus.

Il leva la tête vers Axel et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Apprends moi... Tout ce que tu sais."

Axel lui fit un clin d'oeil.

"Bien sûr... Et dans tous les domaines !"

Roxas sursauta, des pensées obscènes assombrissaient son esprit et le firent rougir.

"Co...Comment ça ?"

Axel éclata de rire.

"Chaque chose en son temps, jeune impatient !"

Roxas était dans les bras d'Axel le vampire, prêt à commencer une nouvelle vie. Mais il ignorait qu'à côté, dans la vie réelle, beaucoup de gens le recherchaient. Mais surtout, il avait un nouvel ennemi qui allait bientôt arriver à Londres pour le traquer dont il ne pouvait imaginer l'importance qu'il allait avoir à ses yeux.

Pour chacun, l'instant présent était difficile à vivre mais annoncait un futur incertain et plein d'obstacles. Le soleil était maintenant haut dans le ciel pendant que les rues de Londres reprenaient vies.

Ventus, lui, était en route pour la grande ville et s'était lui même nommé : Ven, le chasseur de vampire.

* * *

><p>C'était également un nouveau jour pour le détective Riku Destiny, qui se réveilla ce matin-là accompagné dans son lit. Il souleva la couette et découvrit le corps nu de son apprenti. Il rougit brusquement en se souvenant des évenements de la veille. Il s'était rué sur lui, lui avait fait l'amour sur son bureau et l'avait emmené dans sa chambre pour finir la nuit en le serrant contre lui.<p>

Il trembla en imaginant les conséquences que cet acte pourrait engendré. Il se leva, attrapa maladroitement ses habits et s'habilla à la hâte, comme si cet empressement allait changer quelque chose.

On frappa à sa porte.

Riku manqua de faire une crise cardiaque. La dernière chose qu'il voulait ce matin, c'était une visite. Il ferma la porte de sa chambre derrière lui et trottina jusqu'au juda de la porte pour voir qui était son invité.

Deuxième coup de panique. Son invité était le comissaire de Londres qui semblait très énervé.

Il ouvrit à la hâte et tendit la main au commissaire en lui faisant un sourire très forcé.

"Tiens donc ! Bonjour ! Quelle agréable surprise monsieur le commissaire ! Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?"

Il parlait très fort, comme s'il souhaitait que Sora l'entende et se réveille afin de réagir lui aussi.

"Ah tout de même ! Ca fait un quart d'heure que je frappe à votre porte ! Vous allez me laisser entrer oui ou non ?"

Riku s'écarta de la porte d'entrée et fit signe au comissaire de s'installer sur le sofa. Il vint le rejoindre sur le fauteuil près de lui.

"Monsieur Destiny, j'ai reçu beaucoup de lettres pour vous à mon commissariat. L'article parlant de vous comme traqueur de démon a fait travaillé l'imagination des gens et les voilà à signaler des attaques de monstres qui n'ont même pas eu lieux !"

"Vous m'en voyez désolé, monsieur le commissaire."

Riku observa le commissaire qui regardait d'un air suspicieux le matériel de bureau du détective qui était renversé sur le sol. Puis il secoua la tête et continua :

"Mais il y a tout de même un cas qui a retenu mon attention... Voyez-vous, monsieur Destiny, j'ai reçu une missive urgente de ma mère qui vit dans un village près de la forêt de Sherwood. Elle racontait que son village a été sujet de plusieurs attaques ! Une bête aurait dévoré quatre victimes la nuit dernière !"

"Ah... Ne serait-ce pas parce-que c'est votre mère, que ça attire votre attention ?"

Le commissaire vit rouge.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces insinuations ? Non, ça m'inquiète car il y a également un village qui a été massacré cette nuit. Aucun survivant, c'est une horreur. Alors je me demandais si ces deux histoires étaient liées. J'aimerais que vous alliez enquêter dans le village de ma mère avant qu'il ne lui arrive le même destin qu'à celui de Rightbour."

"Rightbour ? C'est Rightbour qui a été saignée ?"

"Oui, pourquoi ? Vous aviez de la famille là-bas ? Je suis désolée de vous apprendre qu'elle a été dévorée."

Riku soupira.

"Non je n'ai pas de famille là-bas, mais merci de votre compassion... Est-ce que le docteur Hearts est au courant de cette histoire ?"

"Euh, j'en ai aucune idée ! Pourquoi voudriez-vous qu'il le soit ?"

Riku le fusilla du regard.

"A votre avis... Docteur Hearts, Rightbour, des jumeaux... Ca ne vous dit rien ?"

Le commissaire comprit enfin.

"Ah ! Vous voulez parler du secret familiale de Hearts ? J'avais totalement oublié !"

"C'est ce que je vois... Je me chargerai d'aller parler au docteur."

Le commissaire se releva.

"Non. Vous, vous allez au village de Sherwood. Moi je m'occupe de prévenir le docteur. Vous ne devez perdre aucun instant ! Faites vos paquetages et allez-y !"

Il se mit à tousser.

"Bon, moi j'ai du travail. Je vous laisse monsieur Destiny. Bon courage !"

Et il partit à la hâte, laissant Riku seul dans son salon. Il observa les dégats qu'avaient engendré sa torride nuit près de son bureau. Puis il regarda la porte de sa chambre, hésitant à aller vers Sora. Il ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Finalement, il se dit que le mieux c'était de ranger.

Quand Sora apparut à la porte, lui aussi rhabillé, il y eut un gros instant de silence durant lequel leurs regards se croisaient intensément. Riku prit une forte inspiration, et dit :

"Alors Sora ! Prêt à aller à Sherwood pour une enquête ?"

Sora leva un sourcil en un air dubitatif.

"Euh... Bien sûr... Ecoutez, je voudrais parler de cette nuit..."

Sora regardait ses pieds, ses joues étaient rouges comme de grosses tomates juteuses, et il se tortillait tant il était gêné. Il était adorable et Riku souriait en le dévisageant des pieds à la tête. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : l'embrasser. Son coeur lui disait d'exprimer son amour, mais sa raison voulait le contraire. Riku hésita entre aller le prendre dans ses bras et nier toutes responsabilités.

"Quoi ? Tu as mal dormi ? Allez, fais ta valise, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre !"

Sora resta figé sur place alors que le détective lui tourna le dos en faisant semblant d'avoir des choses importantes à faire près de la fenêtre. Sora avait envie de pleurer. Ce rejet était cruel et lui avait laissé une profonde blessure.

Il resta immobile à l'observer pendant de longues minutes durant lesquelles Riku ne savait plus quoi inventer pour se donner l'air occuper.

"Riku..." murmura Sora.

Le susnommé ne se retourna pas, même s'il l'avait très bien entendu.

"Riku !"

Il l'ignora à nouveau mais l'apprenti ne voulait pas se laisser faire.

"RIKU JE T'AIME !"

Riku sursauta et se tourna vers son apprenti en rougissant. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à entendre ça. Sora tremblait sur ses jambes et de lourdes larmes coulaient de ses joues. Il reniflait bruyamment en regardant son détective aimé. Il ne voulait absolument pas le perdre, il ne le laisserait pas le snober comme il l'entendait.

"Ne m'ignore pas... Ne me rejette pas... Tu es tout ce que j'ai, je ne veux pas te perdre..."

Sora tomba sur ses genoux et pleura de plus belle. Riku accourut vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. C'était trop pour lui, autant d'amour... Son coeur ne pouvait pas l'ignorait plus longtemps et prit le pas sur la raison. Il avait déjà fait une erreur irréparable en couchant avec lui, à présent il fallait l'assumer jusqu'au bout.

"Je t'aime aussi..."

Et au grand bonheur de Sora, leurs lèvres se scellèrent en un baiser plein de sentiments sincères.

Il y avait au moins deux personnes qui trouvèrent leur bonheur ce jour-là.


End file.
